Waterloo Road's New Teacher
by princess-katie
Summary: Waterloo Road begins the new school year with a new teacher. Who exactly is this mysterious woman, and what connection does she share with one of the pupils? Also, discover her journey through new friendships, a new job and ... a new love?
1. A New Teacher

Waterloo Road Comprehensive High School was about to start another school year.

It was 8:30, half an hour before the new academic year officially begun, and the pupils were gathered in the corridors or on the grounds catching up, whilst the teachers were in the staff room, savouring their last free time.

In the car park a silver Mercedes-Benz pulled up and a woman aged about 30 stepped out of it.

She was tall and slender and had dark brown, very straight hair with a fringe that flopped into her light blue eyes.

The woman struggled to lock her car due to the several ringbinders and folders in her arms.

Just as she managed to point her keys towards the car and lock it, she lost her grip on the folders and a few of them fell to the ground.

Inwardly cursing, she knelt down to pick them all up and once she straightened back up, she found herself facing a blonde haired man aged about 25.

The man smiled at her, 'Need some help there?' he asked, gesturing towards the things she held.

'No, I can manage.' replied the woman in a middle class accent, with very well pronounced speech.

'Take it you're heading for the staff room?' he asked.

'Yes, I am.' She replied beginning to walk to where she had been informed the staff room was.

'Hold on, I'll walk with you.' he called catching up to her,' I'm Matt Wilding by the way. I teach music and drama.'

'Anastacia, new mathematics teacher.'

Matt looked at her ready to ask questions, but she gave him no chance by asking first.

'So, how long have you been working here? You're not old enough to have been here long, right?'

He nodded, 'This is my second year. How long have you been teaching?'

'I've been at a private boarding school in Kensington for 5 years but I fancied a change.'

Matt raised his eyebrows in suprise, 'Kensington? That's sure different from around here. What made you choose Rochdale?'

'I grew up here but I moved away during my teens. Used to come to this very school actually.'

'Really?'

'Yes I have quite a few fond memories of Waterloo Road. My parents wanted to send me to a private school you see, but I was insistent on being 'normal'.'

'You're from a well off family then?'

'Indeed, note the accent. That's mainly why I ended up working at the boarding school, my father was a business man and had connections to the govenors of the school.'

Matt had no answer to this, but it made no difference as they had reached the door of the staff room.

He leant forward and pulled it open, allowing Anastacia to go through first.

As she entered the room the rest of the staff were watching her curiously, as they always did to anyone who was knew to them.

Anastacia glanced around slightly nervous, but not showing it. She always gave th eimpression of being very confident, even when she didn't feel it.

She was hoping that the headmistress of the school, who she met in her interview with the governors, would be there to introduce her. Not that she couldn't speak for herself, but it would have made her feel at ease to see someone she recognised.

Luckily there was someone else who had been in on her interview - the deputy headmaster, Eddie Lawson.

Eddie set down his mug of coffee on the table and walked over to his new collegue.

'Good morning Mr Lawson,' smiled Anastacia, setting down her various folders on the worktop beside her and extending her hand.

Eddie shook her hand graciously,' Good morning and welcome to Waterloo Road.'

He turned to face everyone in the room and adressed them authoritively.

'Everybody, this is our new head of mathematics, Miss Anastacia Aspinall.'


	2. Introductions

The staff looked mildly suprised.

A middle aged woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun, raised her eyebrows.

'Aspinall?' she asked, as if making sure she had heard properly.

Anastacia frowned,' Yes,' she replied, unaware as to why her surname bothered this woman.

'Would that be any relation to Brett Aspinall?' asked a rather grumpy looking man, about 50 years old.

The new teacher bit her lip as if unwilling to answer, before nodding.

'He's my nephew.' she confirmed.

'I only hope you're not going to cause as much havoc as you did when you were a pupil here.' muttered the grumpy man, whom she then realised had been her english teacher during her time the Waterloo Road.

Ananstacia smirked, 'I'll try to behave,' she smiled.

A fairly good looking man with brown hair, who looked just a few years older than herself, was stood in a little kitchen in the corner, by a kettle.

'Coffee, Miss Aspinall?' he asked.

'Please,' she nodded going over to the place where he was stood, 'and it's Anna.'

'Tom Clarkson, english department, head of pastoral care and coach of the girls' football team.' the man told her.

'Well aren't you busy?' laughed Anna.

'No rest for the wicked,' retorted Tom, handing her the cup of coffee he had just made her as they stood leaning against the kitchen corner's worktop.

'So,' began Anna, 'What's it like around here?'

'Oh it's great. The kids are a lively bunch and there's never a dull moment, if you can handle the chaos.'

'I look forward to it. Makes a change from what I'm accustomed to.'

'Yeah?' Tom looked intruiged,' Why? Where are you from?'

'Oh I was born here in Rochdale. Grew up here, even went to school _right here _but my family moved away afterI finished school. My parents are very well off, my elder brother is a business man like my father was. They had enough money to send me to Oxford, where I got my qualifications and since my father was very well connected and knew one of the governors of a private boarding school, he pulled a few strings and I got a job there. After being in that job five years, I got fed up of it - it was all a bit too prim and proper - so I started looking elsewhere for a job.'

'Did you happen to choose this school by coincidence?'

'No. When I began job hunting, I knew I wanted to move closer to where I had grown up but it was Brett attending this particular school that sealed it, and the fact that I had attended here myself.'

'Are you close to Brett, then?'

'I hardly ever get to see him, to be honest. I am hoping that will change now that I'm living around here and working here. My brother Roger, and I don't see eye to eye so he always makes excuses when I want to come and visit. Anyway - tell me who everyone here is.'

Tom sensed that she didn't want to continue with the topic of her family so obliged her request.

He pointed to the blonde, middle aged woman. 'That's Steph Haydock, financial director and head of the french department.'

He pointed out another woman, who was in her mid-twenties and looked of an asian background. 'Jasmine Koreshi, english'

He pointed out a woman about Anna's age who had long blonde hair. 'Davina Shackleton, classroom teaching assistant.'

He nodded towards two people deep in conversation in the corner, ' Eddie Lawson, deputy headmaster and Matt Wilding, music and drama, who you've been introduced to already.'

He went through pointing out the rest of the staff and telling her their names and roles in the school until the bell went.

The staff began filing out of the staff room and all down the same corridor.

When Anna passed the door that she knew her new classroom lay behind she reached out a hand to the door knob, only for Eddie to tap her on her shoulder.

'Rachel wants to hold a brief assembaly before registration.' he told her with a reassuring smile - a reassuring smile he hoped would show her that he hoped she would be happy in her new job and not to worry, she'd settle into the way of things pretty same.

Anna nodded and followed Eddie into the hall, where the pupils were sat on plastic chairs and the staff were stood all around the room.

Anna decided to stand next to Tom since they had spoken a bit and he seemed like an alright guy, but Rachel whispered something to Eddie as he approached the stage Rachel was stood on and Eddie turned around and motioned for his new collegue to come and stand at the front if the hall.

Rachel went through a ' Welcome Back' speech and spoke about how she knew this was going to be a good year and such. Near the end of her announcements, Rachel turned her attention to Anna.

'And as our previous mathematics teacher has left Waterloo Road due to a nervous breakdown from which we all hope he will make a full and steady recovery, I am proud to annouce that filling the role for the foreseeable - and hopefully very long - future is Miss Aspinall.'

She looked at Anna and motioned for her to come onto the stage. As Anna stood in front of the student body, all eyes were on her. Brett was a very well known pupil in the school so the others wanted to know if their new head of the mathematics department was a relation of Brett's - she looked as if she could be with her floppy brown hair and icy blue eyes for those who were close enough to the stage to see her properly. She also held herself with the same air of natural confidence that Brett did.

Miss Mason - aka Rachel, the headmistress of the school - looked at Anna expectantly.

'Would you care to make a speech Miss Aspinall?'

Now everyone was looking at her expectantly and she could hardly refuse.

She cleared her throat and leaned in to the microphone.

'Hi, as Miss Mason told you, my name is Miss Aspinall and I will be taking over the role of mathematics teacher and will be head of the department. I am very pleased to be able to work with such promising pupils and I am sure that together, we can make our maths department stronger than the other schools' and beat them in all of the competitions. I also hope I can get to know you all as individuals and that we can maintain a strong working relationship. I look forward to working with you.'

The pupils gave her a rather loud applause, including a few wolf whistles and cat calls from some of the lads.

After a long two minutes, Eddie stepped up onto the stage.

'Alright, that's enough. Everyone get to your classes.' he bellowed.

Annna prepared to teach her first claas at Waterloo Road


	3. First Class

The new maths teacher stood with her back to her first class of her new job as she wrote on the white board.

She wrote her name, the date, title and a few page numbers on the board and then turned around to face her class.

The sixth form class she was in charge of were being very noisy.

'OK, let's take the register,' she called cheerily, only for the class to ingnore her and continue speaking to each other.

'Excuse me, settle down please,' she said, praying that they would listen to her. At the boarding school, the kids had all been quite quiet and reserved and paid attention to their teachers. Here, things were clearly different.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair only to flatten it down again afterwards.

'Come on, let's get started.' she called attempting to gain the classes' attention, but getting nowhere.

Brett watched his aunt looking quite in depair from his seat at the back of the classroom.

He knew that the class would listen to him as he was well known and pretty well liked, so he looked around the classroom and shouted out to his fellow pupils.

'Hey everyone, just shut up will you? I might want to learn something here.'

The other pupils looked at him and gradually the noise went away as they took their seats and looked towards the fromt of the room.

Anna gave Brett a quick smile of gratitude, to which he nodded in acknowledgement.

' Thank you class. Let's take a register.'

She pulled out the folder that the receptionist had given her and flipped to the page with the register for her current class.

After taking the register she looked around at her class.

'OK, so you have two choices. I can teach you the lesson on Trigonometry I have planned, or we can do that next lesson and spend today getting to know each other a bit. What do you want to do?'

There was a collective shout of 'No Work!'

Anna laughed,' No work it is. Why don't we go around the classroom and you can all tell me a bit about your selves?'

There was no objection to this, and the person nearest Anna's desk started off.

'I'm Maxine Barlow and I live with Miss Haydock because my stepdad is a lunatic and my mum chose him over me.' The girl had a smug smirk on her face and she clearly was trying to make her new teacher feel uncomfortable.

Anna raised her eyebrows unsure of what to say, 'Well thanks for sharing that Maxine, who's next?'

The dark skinned girl with curly black hair who was sat next to Maxine said, ' I'm Janeece Bryant, I have a keen interest in dinosaurs and I want a career involving them.'

Anna smiled, 'That's great, good for you.'

'Donte Charles,' said a boy sat behind Janeece and Maxine.

'Celine Dixon,' said a dark skinned girl with perfectly straight hair. Anna noticed how Donte had his arm around Celine's chair and how Celine was leaned into Donte slightly, and deduced from this that they were more than likely a couple.

A few people later, they had worked their way down one side of the class and it had the turn of the people at the back of the classroom to introduce them selves.

A pretty blonde girl smiled easily at Anna, 'Mika Granger, eco-warrior, part of the drama club, plaesed to meet you and that is a very nice chain.'

Anna laughed and looked down at her chain - white gold with a diamond love heart on the end of it.

'Thanks Mika, love those highlights,' she said flicking her own hair out of her eyes, which the people closest to her thought was quite Brett-like.

Anna moved past Mika and went to walk down the other side of the class room only for someone to call out, 'Miss?'

She spun around and saw that Brett had been the speaker.

'Yes?' she asked.

'You didn't give me chance to introduce my self.'

Anna looked suitably confused ,' I already know who you are.'

'True, but you should treat me the same as everyone else shouldn't you?'

'I know but... oh go ahead,' she sighed knowing there was no arguing with him.

He took her hand and shook it firmly, 'Brett Aspinall, pleased to meet you. And who might you be?'

Anna gave him a look wondering what on earth he was doing, but went along with it.

'Anastacia Aspinall.'

'Aspinall? Brett asked, 'So have we met before?'

Anna rolled her eyes wondering why he couldn't just act normal.

'I do believe we might be related,' she said.

Brett nodded, 'Oh of course, I remember. You're my favourite aunt aren't you?'

'Yes and moving on...'

She walked back down the class as the final pupils introduced themselves. Amongst them were a few rough looking boys namd Bolton Smilie and Paul Langley.

'Now, anyone have any questions for me?' Anna smiled sitting on the edge of her desk and looking out at the class.

Bolton raised his hand but shouted out anyway,

'Are you married Miss?'

The rest of the class expected Miss Aspinall to be offended by his question, but instead she kept smiling.

'No, are you offering Mr Smilie?'

The class laughed at Bolton. Their new teacher seemed different to other teachers, she was young by teaching standards and unlike some other teachers, she was making an effort to get to know them and she seemed cool and laid back.

Bolton shrugged moodily, 'Don't know,'

'So do you have any kids Miss?' asked Paul

They expected her to say no but she hesitated. Clearly she had not heard the question, assumed Paul.

'Miss?' he prompted.

She shook her head, as if shaking off a day dream, 'I'm sorry, what was it?'

'I said, do you have any kids?'

'No... no I don't.'

'How old are you ?' asked Janeece, not expecting her to answer that at all.

'Just turned 30,' replied Anna.

'30?' repeated Janeece, 'Well you don't look it. You look younger than that.'

'Well thanks I guess,'

'What's your full name?' asked Maxine.

'Anastacia Reinette Juliet Aspinall.'

'That's a bit posh,' snorted Bolton. '

'What are you incinuating?' asked Anna icily.

'Just saying, your family must be well posh miss. Bet you had the best of everything all the time. That where your posh girl voice comes from?'

'I hardly think that my status and that of my family had anything to do with you. When I want your opinion on my family I will ask for it thank you very much.'

Bolton didn't meet her eyes as he mumbled, 'Sorry Miss.'

The rest of the lesson went well and the bell soon rang.

'Class dismissed, I'll see you all on Wednesday,' called Anna as the class teared off down the hallway.

The last two people in the room were Mika and Brett.

'Come on,' said Anna cheerily, 'Go out and enjoy your break.'

Mika headed for the door, stopping to smile at Anna.

'Can I just say - I think you're a really good teacher, no one else can make Bolton Smilie shut up.'

'Aw thanks Mika, I'll see you around right?'

'Bye,' Mika replied before leaving the class room.

'Aren't you going outside Brett?' asked his aunt.

'I just wanted to talk to you,' he said perching on the edge of her desk.

'Oh, OK.'

'So, I haven't seen you in a while. How come you haven't visited recently?'

'Well, I saw you on your birthday,'

'Yeah but that was ages ago - that was in January. Why haven't you been down since?'

'I rung up loads of times and checked with your father to see if I could come but you were always too busy.'

'He told you that hmm?'

'Yes,'

'Well my father is a liar. He just doesn't like you - I asked him why, but he wont talk about you. What is it with you guys?'

'Honestly? I don't know, Roger was always a bit odd. Anyway - you're happy at home aren't you?'

Brett shrugged, ' Dad's never around, always too busy working and when he is at home he has no time for me,'

'Honey, I'm sure that's not true,'

He scoffed, 'Oh it is. He doesn't care about anything but his money. He's got no time for me, just throws money at me. Even more since Mum died and he married Celia.'

Brett's mum had died two years ago and his father had married his secretary, Celia, almost right away. Since the death of her sister in law, Anna had tried to visit Brett more, and the pair had consequently become closer due to the extra visits and almost weekly phone calls.

'But Celia's nice isn't she?' asked Anna.

Brett pulled a face that showed he thought otherwise, 'She just doesn't seem to care about me at all.'

'Well, you've got me now.' she smiled reassuringly.

'Yeah. Does my dad know you're teaching here?'

'Haven't got round to telling him, I knew if I did, he'd find a way of messing it up for me. Never liked me - guess he was just jealous.' she sighed mock dramatically

'You could have told _me_ you'd got a job here Aunt Anna.'

'I wanted to suprise you and It worked didn't it?'

'Yeah um.. can I ask you a favour?'

'Yes anything.'

'Well it's for Mika really...' he said feeling a bit awkward, but his aunt was smiling in a kind way.

'OK then, what is it?'

'Mika's stepdad is Tom Clarkson, one of the english teachers, and she was hoping you could kep an eye on him for her.'

'Why does he need keeping an eye on?'

'Well, Mika says you can't tell Tom this, but she thinks he's keeping his feelings bottled up inside. You see, Mika's mum used to teach here and she was engaged to Mr Clarkson but Mika's mum - Izzie - was stabbed last year and she died.'

Anna gasped, 'God, that's awful.'

'Yeah so Mr Clarkson was living with Izzie so now he's playing single dad to Mika and her sister - Chlo, who's in year 11. He's doing a good job, but it can't be easy for him and Mika thinks he needs someone to talk to.'

'Of course if that's what she thinks he needs. But if Izzie died last year, hasn't he had anyone else to talk to since then?'

'Well he was seeing Miss Shackleton for a while but it didn't last long and after that, he's just not spoke much to either of the girls and they're worried about him.'

'I don't want to get too involved in other people's business Brett, but it can't hurt for me to talk to him and ask him if he's alright once in a while can it?'

'Thanks Aunt Anna,' he grinned giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

'Go on, get out,' laughed Anna, 'The other kids will think you're getting the special treatment.'

'Yeah I suppose, but really - thanks. It means a lot to Mika,' he said on his way out.

Anna smiled as she watched Brett walking down the corridor.

'And for the record, that's one really sweet girlfriend you've got there,' she called after him.

He paused midway down the corridor and called over his shoulder,

'I know.'

She turned around to go back into the classroom and was faced with Eddie.

'Mr Lawson, can I help you?'

He smiled, 'Just though I'd make sure you hadn't forgotten where the staffroom is but I see you were just talking to Brett.'

'Yes, we were having a quick catch-up, I haven't seen him in a while.'

'Are you coming up to the staff room then?'

She smiled up at him, 'Yeah let's go.'


	4. Disagreements

In the staff room, Anna ended up sat with Tom and Jasmine Koreshi.

Both were very nice to her and both seemed eager to get to know her.

'How did your first class go? Who did you have?' Jasmine asked Anna in her scottish tones.

'One of the sixth form classes.' she replied, 'The one with Brett and Bolton Smilie and Mika Granger.'

'Mika's my step daughter, you know,' Tom told her.

Anna did know this, but she couldn't tell Tom that as he would want to know how she knew that, and she didn't want to tell him that Mika had asked her to keep an eye on him.

'I didn't know you had step-children,' said Anna conversationaly.

'Yes. Mika and her sister, Chlo, in year eleven.'

'So you're married?' she asked. She knew he wasn't but it was the only way she could think of to naturally continue the conversation.

Tom shook his head, 'Their Mum, Izzie Redpath and I were engaged. She died.' he said sadly.

Anna looked at his, eyes full of sympathy. 'I'm sorry, it must have been awful for you,' she said laying her hand ontop of his, where it lay on the table.

He shook his head again, 'I'm OK, I can cope with it. It's the girls I worry about.'

'The girls are fine,' said Jasmine, 'They've got each other. Chlo has Janeece and Maxine and Mika has Brett. Plus they've got you.'

'Yes, they'll be fine but how are _you_?' asked Anna.

'Fine. I'm fine,' he paused for a minute before looking at Anna apologetically, 'I'm sorry, you've only just started working here, you don't need all of my problems dumping on you. Let's talk about something else.'

'OK but any time you want to talk, I'll listen.'

'Thanks,' he said before Jasmine adressed Anna.

'So what about you?' she asked, 'Where have you moved here from?'

'London,' replied Anna.

'Have you got a house sorted around here yet or are you renting accomodation?'

'Oh I've bought a house but I haven't moved into it yet. The removal company didn't have a van available until today so they're coming down with all my stuff after work. I've been staying in a hotel these past few days.'

'So where's your house?' asked Tom. 'Is it far from the school?'

'Handale Road, about a 10 minute drive. Do you know it?'

'Know it?' laughed Tom, 'I live on it.'

'Really? That's a coincidence.'

'Yeah... hang on. The house directly opposite ours has just sold and that was the only one I recall being for sale in the last few months, it must be that one.'

'Number eleven?'

'I think it is. Ours is number eight.'

'I can't believe how much of a coincidence this is.' admitted Anna.

'I know. Hey - we can drive the girls mad by taking over house with marking books and grading homework.' he joked.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

There was a momentary pause which was broken by Jasmine again.

'Have you moved up here alone or have you got a partner or something?'

Anna laughed, 'Please, as if anyone will have me. What about you?'

'No, I'm living on my own but it's nice you know?'

'Yeah, I know. All that freedom right?'

Before Jasmine could answer, Grantly sloped over to the three teachers.

'Ah Mr Budgen, how may I help you?' asked Anna, her tone sickly sweet.

'Miss Mason asked me to hand you this letter. It was found in your hole at the office.'

He held out an envelope which Anna took silently.

Before she could open it however Rachel flung open the staffroom doors and called to the room in general,

'Bolton Smilie has started a fight behind the bike sheds - his usual way of greeting the new school term. Can someone come and break it up?'

'I'll go,' offered Eddie standing up quickly. 'Who's the latest victim?'

'Brett Aspinall.' replied Rachel.

Anna also stood up quickly.

Tom reached for her sleeve, 'Leave it to Eddie and Rachel, they'll sort it out.'

'But he's my - ' she began.

'I know, he's your nephew but - '

'What if it were Mika or Chlo?' retorted Anna.

Tom knew he would be right there if one of the girls were in the middle of a scene so he knew he had no grounds to argue.

'At least let me come. If Brett's involved, Mika will be there too.'

Anna nodded and let Tom lead the way down the corridoe and out to the bike sheds, where Rachel had said the fight was taking place.

When they got there, Eddie was stod in the middle of Bolton and Brett, yelling at them to calm down. There was a fairly large crowd around them, desperate to see what was going on.

'Bolton, Brett, my office!' hissed Rachel Mason.

The boys walked off towards the head's office, Eddie and Tom escorting them.

Anna looked at Rachel, unsure of whether she should go back to the staff room or go with the others, to Rachel's office.

'Come on,' said Rachel, 'Shall we go find out what this fight was all about?'

Anna followed the other woman to her office, where Bolton and Brett were sat inside, being watched over by Eddie and Tom.

When the two women entered the room, both of the teenage boys began talking at once.

Rachel held out her palms to silence them.

'Mr Lawson and Miss Aspinall, would you take Mr Aspinall through there and talk to him? Mr Clarkson, if you would stay here whilst I speak with Mr Smilie.'

The staff members did as they were told, so Eddie and Anna found themselves sat at Eddie's desk looking at Brett.

Eddie decided to take control of the situation.

'Why don't you tell us why you were fighting Brett?'

'It was nothing Sir,' insisted the young man.

'You weren't arguing over nothing and we'll sit here until you tell us what's going on.'

'Really Sir, it doesn't matter.'

'We'll be here as long as it takes so you might as well tell us.' continued Eddie.

Brett looked really uncomfortable, 'It was just a stupid disagreement over nothing.'

Eddie looked quite annoyed now and looked at the woman sat next to him, pleading with his eyes. Maybe he would listen ti her.

Anna nodded at Mr Lawson and turned to look at Brett.

'Brett, come on don't be stupid, tell us what's going on.'

Brett was silent but he avoided Anna's eyes - a sign that she was getting to him.

Anna suddenly smirked as she thought of something,' If you don't tell us, then I'll go tell your father.'

'You know my dad would kill me for getting into a fight, please don't tell him.'

'Well if you're not going to co-operate with us - '

'Fine! Fine.' sighed Brett, 'Basically I oveheard Bolton saying some things I didn't like, so I asked him to leave it but he wouldn't. He kept on saying those things until I got really mad and shouted at him so he hit me.'

'Well what was he saying?' asked Eddie.

'Sorry Aunt Anna, but he said you were just a pathetic nobody and that you were probably just some hooker acting all posh and privelidged.'

'Huh, making fun of my middle-class status, never had that before,' she said sarcastically.

'Obviously I couldn't just stand there and let him insult you like that, I had to try and stop him.'

'Well it was very loyal of you to stand up for Miss Aspinall like that Brett, but don't let yourself be dragged into a fight by anyone else.' Eddie told him.

Anna nodded in agreement, 'I'm used to the stick that comes with being from a well off family, if anyone says anything about me again just ignore it.'

'I know I should have done but it's hard. I mean - you're not just my aunt, you're the only family I've got that gives a damn about me.'

'Brett I'm sure your father does care but in the future don't get into fights over anyone.'

'I know but I was only defending you, anyone would do the same for their family. Mika and Chlo are the same with Tom.'

'Look - I'm a teacher, I'm bound to get things said about me by some of the pupils, it's just how things are. I can look after myself.'

'Right, well I'm sorry for making a scene, won't happen again.' the school boy apologised.

'Make sure it doesn't,' said Eddie, 'You can go now, we won't be pursuing this any further on your part.'

After Brett left Eddie and Anna joined Tom and Rachel in the laters office as she had also finished with Bolton.

'According to Bolton,' Rachel informed the two teachers who hadn't been in the room, 'He was merely making a joke about Miss Aspinall when Brett overheard and got mad.'

Tom nodded, 'Knowing Bolton Smilie, he'll have been doing more than having a 'joke' and Brett did right to hit him.'

'Not that we're telling Brett that.' added Rachel, 'We don't promote fighting, Tom.'

'Right, we had words with Bolton,' he told Eddie and Anna, 'And he apologises for his behaviour and accepts that he was out of line.'

'Brett told us that Bolton was insulting Miss Aspinall and that he wouldn't stand to listen to the insults. We gave him a telling off and that should be the end of it.' said Eddie.

Rachel looked at Anna and gave her a smile.

'You've got one hell of a nephew.'


	5. The Problem With Brothers

After work that day, Anna was settled in to her new home happily.

She was sat in front of the television eating her dinner of pasta at about six o clock when the doorbell rang.

DING DONG

She set her plate down on the coffee table and wandered in to the hall way.

She swung the door open to reveal a man aged about 40, with floppy dark hair, wearing a smart suit.

'Roger, hi,' she greeted her elder brother without emotion.

Roger glared at her wordlessly.

'Nice to see you too,' Anna continued.

'What the hell are you playing at?' he snapped, as his face slowly turned a deep shade of red due to his anger.

'What do you mean 'what the hell am I playing at?' ? I was minding my own business in my own house and you come around here and start acting all angry.' she said innocently.

'How dare you get a job at the school?!' he fumed.

'I'm a teacher, where else do you want me to get a job?'

'There are plenty of schools you could have got a job at, so why pick the one that my son just happens to go to?'

'Maybe I felt like coming back here after all these years.' she said simply.

'You don't belong around here so you might as well just leave now.'

'No,' she snapped, 'You can't manipulate _me_. I'll do what I want.'

'Listen to me you stupid girl,' he hissed clamping his hands on both of her wrists and forcing her to look up at him, 'I don't want you around my son. If you don't leave then I'll find a way to make you leave.'

'No, _you _listen to _me_. You can't tell me what to do any more, we're not kids and you can push me about. I had a really good first day and I want to stay at Waterloo Road and there's nothing you can do about it.'

He scoffed as he let go of her in disgust.

'We'll see about that,' he said walking back down the path.

When he was at his car he stopped to look at her briefly.

'You know you don't belong here Ananstacia.' he said coldly.

'That's where you're wrong,' she said, following him to his car and looked at his defiantly.

'If you don't leave then I'll make you leave.'

'Stop telling me what to do, you're not the boss of me and you can't force me out just because you're scared.'

'What? I'm scared? That's what you think?'

'Yes, that's what I think.'

'Scared of you?' he laughed.

'Yes. You see, I think you're scared that I'll tell _your son_ a little secret.' she smirked.

Roger froze, 'You wouldn't.'

'Wouldn't I?'

He stared at her, ' If you mention anything to him - '

Anna cut him off, ' Maybe he deserves to know.' she said.

'No. I _know_ that you mention a thing, because it would really mess with his head and you couldn't bear to see him go through all that suffering. Plus it could all backfire. He'd end up hating that and you wouldn't that would you?'

Anna knew he was right but she wasn't about to let him know that. This was the only thing she could hold over him.

'We'll see what I do or don't do won't we?' she said carefully and calmly.

He stared at her for a moment before leaning on and whispering dangerously in her ear.

'If you say a word, we'll see how much damage I can cause to your life.'

Without another glance at her, he climbed into his car and drove away.

Anna stood on the pavement for a minute as she watched the car drive away.

Just as she turned to go back in to her house, she heard a voice call out from behind her.

'Miss Aspinall!'

She spun around to see Chlo Granger - Tom's step daughter and Mika's younger sister - whom she had taught earlier that day.

'Hi Chlo,' Anna said with a grin.

'I um.. I made you an apple pie. Kind of a welcome to the neighbourhood thing.' she said sheepishly holding out a plate covered in tin foil.

'Aw thanks,' Anna replied as they took it from her, 'Hey - do you want to come in for a drink or something?'

Chlo obliged and that was how they ended up spending hours sat on Anna's sofa, just generally talking.

They got to know each other and Chlo decided that she liked the new maths teacher a lot and Anna decided that her new neighbour was a very sweet girl and they were going to get along well.

It was nine o clock when the doorbell rang.

Anna went to answer it and opened the door to see Tom stood there.

'Hi,' Anna beamed.

'Hi, is Chlo here?' he asked.

'Yes you want me to get her?'

'Well it _is _nine o clock,' Tom laughed.

'Is is? God I'm sorry, I didn't realise that much time had passed.'

'No, It's fine. I know she's OK if she's at your house. It's nice you're getting on.'

'Yeah, she's a really great girl. They both are. Hold on - Chlo!' she called turning to face the living room. 'Chlo, It's Tom.'

Chlo came wandering into the hall way and after saying her goodbyes to Anna, Tom told Chlo he wanted a quick word with Anna.

'So,' he said, leaning against the door frame, 'I saw Brett's dad come by earlier.'

'Hmm,' agreed Anna quietly.

'He didn't look too happy.'

'He was always a grumpy sod.'

'He grabbed hold of you. He was really angry. Do you want to talk about it?'

'Not really. Was that all?' she asked quickly, hopin he would leave.

'If you're in some sort of trouble - '

'Well I'm not, but thanks for asking. Good night.' she said hurridley before shutting the door on the very confused man.

'Odd,' he muttered to himself as he walked away.


	6. Champagne

A month later, Anna had settled into the way of things at Waterloo Road.

She was generally well liked amongst the pupils and she had made some good friends amongst the staff.

In particular, she had become close to Jasmine, Matt and Tom.

Her brother had not carried out his threat of making her leave and her relationship with Brett was growing stronger since he was spending more time at her house to get away from his dad and stepmum, who he got annoyed with easily.

It was three thirty of that day, when she was in the school car park putting all of the books that she had to marks in the boot of the car.

Tom, Chlo and Mika were getting in Tom's car across the car park whilst Brett was getting in his Aunt's car - since he was staying at her house for the night with his dad being out of town and refusing to let him stay in the house on his own.

'Miss Aspinall! Brett!' called Mika, jogging over to them.

'Hi Mika, what can we do for you?' asked Anna.

'Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?' she asked.

'Me?' asked both Anna and Brett at the same time.

'Yeah both of you. Chlo and I were just thinking and you know with it being Tom's birthday today, we thought we'd get you to come over - kind of a suprise.'

'That's a great idea,' said Brett.

'Yes, of course we'll be there. What time?' asked Anna.

'Chlo's cooking dinner for six o clock, so how about then?'

Anna agreed and that was how she found herself running around the house at ten minutes to six o clock.

'Where the hell are they?' she asked, pretty much to herself.

'What are you looking for now?' asked Brett exasperatedly fom where he sat in the living room, in front of the television.

'My red heels,' came the reply.

'Why don't you just wear some other shoes?' said Brett rolling his eyes.

'Because they look best with this top.'

'Why do you have to get all dressed up any way?'

'It's nice to look nice.'

'We're only going over the road.' he said.

'I know but I don't want Chlo and Mika to think I'm a boring teacher. I should wear something un-teacher-like.'

Brett sighed. He would never understand how the female mind worked. What did it matter what a peron wore to go to the house of some friends?

'OK calm down,' he said, ' I'm sure I saw those shoes in the porch.'

Five minutes later, Anna was stood in front of the dining room mirror.

Her dark hair had needed no styling, as in true Aspinall fashion, it was always perfect. Something that many peaople were jealous of.

She wore a pair of black trousers and a dark red halter neck top.

'Do I look OK?'

Brett made an annoyed moaning noise, 'You look fine, now let's go,' he sighed running a hand through his hair - something Anna did very often too.

'Are you sure?'

Brett was fed up of this now and placed a hand in the small of her back and pushed her out of the front door, locking it behind them.

Once they were across the road, it was Tom who answered the door. He was wearing the clothes he had worn for work - black trousers, a white shirt with thin purple stripes down it, tough had taken his purple tie off.

He looked quite suprised, as Anna handed him a bottle of champagne and kissed his cheek quickly.

'Happy Birthday,' she said happily.

'Well this is a suprise,' he said, 'What are you doing here? You gave me a present at work.'

Anna thought of the cufflinks she had presented him with.

'Yes I know, but the girls asked us to come over and we can hardly say no.'

'Come in then, come in.' he laughed.

They followed him in to the house where Chlo came in to the living room and told them dinner was ready.

Chlo made a delicious shepherds pie which every body enjoyed.

After wards, they spent a while in the living room watching television and generally hanging out for a few hours.

It was nearing midnight when it was decided that it was time to leave.

They probably should have broken up the gathering earlier, since Tom and Anna had to be in to work at 8 o clock and school started at 9 o clock.

Brett and Anna said goodbye to Mika and Chlo and then Tom walked them to the door.

'Can I have a word Anna?' he asked quietly.

Anna gave Brett a sideways look, before pulling the house keys out of her pocket.

'Let yourself in the house, I'll be across in a minute.'

Brett smirked and did as he was told.

'So,' prompted Anna, folding her arms across her chest.

'So,' echoed Tom, looking fairly amused.

'So what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Well I was wondering if you might um..' he trailed off and looked at the ground turning steadily pink.

'Yes?' probed Anna.

'Doyouwanttogoforadrinksometime?' he said very quickly. Too quickly.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that,' Anna said in confusion.

'Do you want to go out for a drink some time?'

A grin slowly spread across her face, 'Yeah I'd like that.'

'Great, I guess we can talk about it properly tomorrow.'

'Um, yeah I'll see you then.' she said shyly, turning to leave.

Tom watched as she crossed the road and found him self wondering why he was just standing there watching her.

'Why waste time?' He thought to himself.

He jogged across the street after her.

As she was almost at her front door, she heard him call her name softly.

'Tom,' she smiled spinning around to face him.

He didn't speak a word as he stepped forward, closing up the gap between them.

He put his hands on her cheeks and brought his lips to hers.

She was quite suprised at his forwardness but allowed him to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

The feel of him on her lips made her tingle and after a long few minutes, they broke apart.

'Well, that was..' began Tom.

'I know,' said Anna, slightly dazed by what had just happened.

He grazed her cheek with the back of his hand, 'I guess this is good night then.'

'Yeah,' she said leaning up and giving him a short but sweet kiss before leaving him.

He traced his lips with his fingers, a small smile creeping up on his face.

**A/N - Don't worry, this is not the end. I won't make the story boring by getting the characters togther and all happy right away. There is trouble ahead.**

**Also - What is the deal with Roger and Anna? What is the secret?**


	7. Reactions

When Tom got back in to the house, both Mika and Chlo were stood on the stairs waiting to talk to him.

They had watched the scene from upstairs.

They were both curious to know what was taking him so long to say goodbye so had gone upstairs and watched out of Mika's bedroom window - since her room was at the front of the house, facing Anna's.

They had watched their step - dad kissing Miss Aspinall with a mixture of feelings.

On one had they both felt too loyal to their mum's memory and didn't want him to forget about her.

But on the other hand, Anna was really nice and had made an effort to get to know them both. She was easy to talk to and fun to be around - if she made Tom happy they couldn't argue.

'Well?' asked Chlo when Tom had come back inside.

'Well what?' asked Tom although he knew perfectly well what she was talking about.

'You and Brett's Aunt,' supplied Mika, 'Are you like a thing now?'

'Look - it's late, go to bed and stop being so nosy.'

'But are you seeing her now?' aske Chlo.

Tom shrugged, 'We'll see how it goes.'

'But you kissed her,' said Mika matter - of - factly.

'How do_ you_ know?' Tom asked.

'We were watching out of the window, it's no big deal,' shrugged Chlo.

'You two are so nosy. Get to bed.'

'Fine - but just so you know, if you _are_ seeing her, I don't mind,' said Chlo, 'I think she's cool.'

'Thanks Chlo. Now - Bed.'

Over the road at Anna's house, the woman was in her kitchen, making herself a cup of hot chocolate - she couldn't sleep without a warm drink before bed.

Whilst the kettle was boiling, Brett came in to the room.

'Heya honey,' she said giving him a caring sort of smile. One that showed how much he meant to her.

'Hey,' he replied, folding his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall and simply surveying her.

She raised her eyebrows, wondering why he was just standing there staring at her.

'Can I help you?' she asked cynically.

'You and Clarkson, eh?' he asked looking quite amused.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' Anna smirked.

'I'm not stupid, you know.'

'I know you're not, quite the contrary actually.'

'Then you'll know I'm able to analyze a situation. The two of you seem to spend a lot of time talking.'

'Ooh talking, ring the wedding bells.' snorted Anna.

Brett looked at her seriously, 'Come on, can you honestly tell me that there's nothing between you and him?'

Anna blushed.

'Ah ha.' her nephew exclaimed in triumph.

'He asked if I'd like to go out for a drink some time and I said yes and that's it.'

'So you _weren't_ snogging in the street?'

The colour of her cheeks flushed even redder, 'We were not snogging.'

'Sure you weren't,' he said obviously not believing her.

'How do you know about that anyway?' she asked feeling quite embarrassed at the way the young man was watching her in amusement.

'Mika texted me to tell me,' before she could ask the next question he knew she was going to, he answered it without being asked, ' And Mika knows because she was watching out of the window.'

After a moment's silence, Anna tore her gaze from the tiled kitchen floor and met Brett's eyes, which were the same shape and colour as her own.

'If Mr Clarkson and I _were_ together, what would you have to say about it?'

He considered it before answering, 'It's your choice.'

'I know but what do _you _think about it?'

'Well Clarkson's a decent bloke, I guess.'

'Yeah, so you wouldn't mind? Because I won't see him if it bothers you.'

'Why would it bother me?'

'I don't know, it might.'

'What would it matter if it bothered me anyway? It's your life.'

'I know, but are you OK with it?'

'Yeah - I mean I've got nothing against him.'

'Thanks Brett, it's nothing serious anyway. Just an arrangement to go out for drinks.'

The next morning, Tom was already on the staff room when Anna arrived.

He watched as she entered the room and went over to the circle of comfy blue chairs on the corner.

She sat down opposite Jasmine and Matt.

'Morning,' she said brightly.

'Morning,' answered Matt.

'Hi,' smiled Jasmine.

They began talking, though Anna wasn't listening, but glancing around the room trying to make it look casual.

A minute later, Tom sat down next to her handing her a mug of ceffee.

'Just the way you like it,' he said proudly.

'Aw thanks,' she said.

He smiled at her in response and casually slipped an arm around her shoulders.

She also smiled and leaned in slightly, feeling at a sort of natural ease.

Matt trailed off from what he was telling his colleuges and looked at Tom and Anna in a questioning manner.

'Um, are you two - ?' he asked, not wanted to pry in other people's business but curious about the situation.

Anna looked at Tom, 'I don't know,' she said, 'Are we - ?' she asked playfully.

'Yeah we are,' he confirmed.

Jasmine looked at them kindly, ' That's great, good for you.'

'Yeah,' agreed Matt, ' I thought there was a spark between you.'

On the way to her class room, Anna heard Grantly's dull voice from behind her.

Grantly had never liked Anna, mostly because he had been to school with her father, and the men had never gotten on.

'So I hear you've gotten together with Mr Clarkson,'mused Grantly.

She spun around to face him.

'I don't see what business that is of yours, Mr Budgen.'

'Now, now I'm merely making observations.'

'Well don't.' she said frostily.

'Don't go thinking you're anything special Miss Aspinall.'

She frowned at him, 'I don't think I'm special.'

'Make sure you keep it that way. You're not the first person from work Tom's been involved with.'

'I know, now if you don't mind I have a class to teach.'

'Just keep in mind - Lorna Dickey, Izzie Redpath, Davina Shackleton. You're not the first and you won't be the last. Tom Clarkson likes to be involved with women. It's what he does. He'll use you and dump you.'

Anna bit her lip, 'He's not like that.'

'We'll see about that.'


	8. Reflections

Anna was locking up her class room at break time after her first lesson, about to go up to the staff room.

Today was Friday and she had just taught her favourite class - the one she had first on a Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

It was the class with Brett, Mika, Bolton, Donte, Celine, Maxine, Janeece and the others.

'Anna,' said Eddie, approaching her.

'Eddie - hi,' she said.

Eddie was also a maths teacher and had become a sort of friend to Anna. He was a caring person and was always watching out for the staff.

'I was at the office just now and this was in your tray,' he held out a small white envelope, which she took with a mutter of thanks.

'Are you coming to the staff room?' he asked, watching her eye the unopened envelope with a lip curled in clear anxiousness.

'In a minute, I've something to do first. I'll see you up there.' she said dismissing him.

She watched him retreating down the corridor and then went in to her class room again.

She sat at the black swivel chair behind her desk and cautiously began to tear at the envelope.

It's contents were pretty much what she had expected.

She's had this before, but this one was worse than the others.

She read the words over and over, tears beginning to spill from her eyes.

She knew it was the work of someone very unkind.

She knew she shoud tell someone what was going on.

She should find someone who would listen to her.

She should get help from someone.

Eddie would help.

Tom would help.

Matt or Jasmine would help.

Any of the teachers would probably be happy to help someone in need.

Actually, the police would probably deal with this.

But she couldn't.

Not after what had happened all those years ago.

She didn't have the strength to go through another ordeal like that.

She'd gone through so much all those years ago.

The emotional scars were still there.

Deep down, but they were still there.

It was the reason that she never spoke about her family.

Whenever the subject came up she would brush it off.

It was the root of the reason why she and her brother were on bad terms with each other.

It was the reason she didn't like to let other people get too close.

The reason she didn't let men, in particular, get close.

That was why things were Tom meant so much to her.

Tom was the only person she'd really liked for over 15 tears.

Tom was someone she felt she could trust and trust was very important.

She let her mind wander back to that fateful day.

One of the days she never allowed herself to think about.

Because she knew that if she let herself think about it, she wouldn't be able to get up in the morning.

_That day _

The day that the life of Anastacia Reinette Juliet Aspinall was dramatically changed.


	9. Letters

While Anna was sat in her classroom, most of the other teachers were in the staff room.

'Has anyone seen Anna?' Tom asked half way in to the break time.

'Missing your girlfriend?' Grantly goaded.

'Get lost Grantly,' muttered Tom, 'I just wanted to talk to her about how Mika's doing in maths. Anna teaches Mika's class first today.'

'Don't listen to him,' said Eddie, ' I saw her earlier. I handed her a letter that was in the office for her then she said she had something to do and went back in to her class room.'

'I guess I'll go down there and... talk to her about Mika's studies.' he said making towards the door.

'No need to lie to us,' Grantly called after him, earning a disapproving looks from Steph.

'Leave the man alone, it's nice that he's got someone.' she reprimanded.

Tom made his way to the maths department and knocked on the door of Anna's class room.

There was no reply so he pushed the door open slowly.

He wasn't prepared for the sight he was faced with.

Anna was sat in her desk chair clutching something in her hands.

She jumped up quickly when she heard him come on, and relaxed a bit when she saw it was him.

She threw the thing she had been holding in the waste bin beside her desk.

He walked over to her and stopped in front of her, surveying her intently.

She looked a total wreck. Her face was blotchy and tear stained, and her mascara was smeared down her face.

'Anna? What happened?' he asked in concern.

She attempted a smile, 'I'm fine.'

'And I'm not blind. What's happened?' he asked pleading with his deep brown eyes.

She simply refused to look at him, 'Nothing, I'm fine.'

He reached out and tried to take her hands, but she took a step backwards, to his total confusion.

He spent five whole minutes trying to make her tell him what had caused her so much upset, but she kept on insisting she was fine.

After being asked for what felt like the millionth time she finally snapped.

'For god's sake Tom! Leave me alone!' she yelled.

'I'm trying to help,' he snapped in response.

'I don't need your help!' she fumed as she stormed out.

Tom was left wondering what the hell was going on wth her. Why had she suddenly become moody and upset?

He thought about going after her but decided it wouldn't do any good until she had calmed down.

He knew what he was about to do was quite rude and nosy but if she needed help then it was for her own good.

He reached down in to the waste bin and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper that she had thrown in in a hurry.

He folded it out and once he had seen what it was , he felt sick that anyone would send such horrible things to another person.

The message was mostly horrid names and general hate mail but the part at the end was what triggered his curiousity even more.

_'Now that you're back here, It's time the boy learned the truth. You can't run from the truth forever my pretty. He deserves to know.'_

Underneath were two dates, set about nine months apart, Tom had no idea why the dates were significant but he was sure as hell going to find out.

_11/04/1991_

_11/01/1992_


	10. Beginning To Uncover The Truth

Anna avoided Tom for the rest of the day. As much as she liked Tom, she didn't want him to find out the secrets she held.

She was sat at home marking a few books when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to see Tom, as she'd pretty much expected.

'Can I come in?' he asked gently.

She sighed and stepped aside, allowing him access to the house.

She followed him into the living room and he sat next to her looking at her in concern.

'What was all that about earlier? And don't saying 'nothing' because it was not nothing.'

'It doesn't matter, it's my problem and I'm dealing with it.'

'Yeah, it looked like you were dealing with it.'

'Look - you don't know anything about it so let's just forget it. Forget you ever saw me like that.'

'But I did see it - the message. You could go to the police with that.'

'I don't want to go to the police. The last time I went to the police, it didn't go so well.'

She inwardly cursed herself for letting it slip. Now he would want to know more and since she had already started telling him, he wouldn't let go until he knew.

'Anna, sweetheart,' he said carefully, very aware of what a delicate situation this seemed to be for her, ' How long have you been recieving these messages?'

'Um, every few days in the last month - since I started working here.'

'Why are you being sent them? The message said something about telling someone a secret, what are you so afraid to let people know?'

'It's not that I'm afraid for people to know, in a way I want people to know. But if I tell it, one person in particular - the person that matters most in all this - might end up hating me.'

'No one could hate you, whatever it is can't be that bad.'

'Oh but it is.'

'What's so bad? What is it? And who are the letters from?'

'If I tell you, you can't tell anyone.' she said seriously.

'If you're in trouble - ' he began, only to be cut off.

'Tom! I need to know I can trust you with this.'

He looked at her quite in alarm over her distress and nodded wordlessly.

'OK, the letters are from... from the man who raped me just over 16 years ago.'

'Oh my God, I'm so sorry,' he said as she began sobbing quietly. He reached out and cautiously took hold of her hand in support.

After a pause during in which he had no idea what to say, he finally decided to speak up.

'But shouldn't the guy be in prison if he did that? And you must have only been a kid if it was that long ago.'

'I was 14 years old,' she said in a shaky voice, causing him to grip her hand tighter, ' It was evening. My mother sent me out to the shop to fetch her something - it was dark and I was just walking down the street when he pulled me and the alley behind the shop and did it to me. I went to the police but the case wasn't strong enough to get him sent to prison - apparantly there wasn't enough evidence.'

'That's awful, surely there were signs?'

'I had a few bruises but there wasn't anything solid to suggest I hadn't consented so he got off. We moved to London after that - me, my parents, Roger and Amy.'

'Amy?' Tom asked raising an eyebrow.

'Roger's wife - well she was his wife. She died a few years ago. Roger is ten years older than I am, so he was 24. He and Amy didn't have to relocate with us, but Roger thought he'd have better career opportunities in London. Then he moved back because Brett got sick of private school and wanted to do his A-levels at a normal school. I suggested Waterloo Road, since the years I spent there - though cut short - were perfectly satisfactory.'

'But I don't understand what the letters were about.' he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket.

It was the message he had pulled out of Anna's bin earlier that day and have saved to confront her with.

He looked down at it and read an extract out loud.

'_It's time the boy learned the truth... You can't run from the truth forever... he deserves to know. _There's also two dates - look. What does all this mean?'

She looked down at the paper.

'The first date is the date that it happened, and the second is...' she trailed off bracing herself for what she was about to tell him.

'Is what?' he asked, really wanting to fill in the blanks.

In the pause, the house phone rang.

RING RING RING RING RING RING

'Excuse me,' she said to Tom before snatching up the reciever of the phone.

'Hello, Anna Aspinall speaking.' she said.

'Miss Aspinall? It's Chlo,' came the voice on the other end of the phone.

'Chlo, Hi. And you know you can just call me Anna when we're not at school. What can I do for you?'

'There's been an accident.'

'What? What is it?'

'Brett and Mika were on Brett's dad's motorbike, and a car crashed into them and the ambulance came and they've just been taken to the hospital and Brett's dad said he and Brett's step-mum were too busy to go to the hospital but I thought he should have someone there for him and I thought you would want to know.' she said in rather a rush.

'Well how do you know about it? Where were you?'

'With Janeece and Maxine. We were walking down the road when they pulled up on the bike and stopped for a quick chat. Then they drove off, got only part way down the road before they were knocked down.'

'So where are you now, are you alright?'

'I'm at the hospital.'

Tom was watching her anxiously as she knew it was Chlo on the phone and the conversation didn't sound too good.

Anna bit her lip, 'I'll be there soon.'

'So is Tom there with you? Because he wasn't answering the house phone and he's turned his mobile off.'

'Yes, he's here and we'll both be there right away.'

She clicked the phone off and gathered up her coat from where she had thrown it on her way.

'What's going on?' asked Tom in concern.

'We're going to the hospital. Brett and Mika have had an accident.'

'What? Is it serious? Are they alright?'

'Well _I _don't know. Let's get there and find out shall we?'

They drove to the hospital in silence, both of them very worried. Tom had forgotten all about his eagerness to uncover Anna's mysterious past and Anna had forgotten about it too.

When they arrived at the hospital, they approched Chlo in even greater worry.

'Where are they?' asked Tom.

'Can we see them?' asked Anna.

'Mika's having stitches done on her leg and just getting patched up. She's in cubicle 3.'

'What about Brett?' asked Anna as Tom ran off to see Mika.

Chlo looked reluctant to answer, 'It seems he got the brunt of the injuries since he was sat at the front.'

'Well how bad is it?' she asked in fear of the answer.

'He's unconsious and I don't know much more. They wouldn't tell me with me not being family.'

'Where is he? Can I see him?'

'I'm not too sure where he is exactly, you'd have to ask at the desk.'

'Thanks Chlo, why don't you go see your sister?'

Chlo did just that, and Anna inquired at the desk for the whereabouts of Brett.

Anna found out where he was and was stood outside the cubicle about to go in when Tom appeared at her side.

'Tom, how's Mika?'

'She's fine, few cuts and bruises but otherwise fine. Why have you ended up here? What about Roger and Celia?'

'Celia doesn't give a damn and Roger isn't too bothered either. Plus I love him, it's my duty to look after him. He's not _just_ my nephew.' she said emotionally before she slipped behind the blue curtain of the cubicle and hurried to Brett's side.

Tom followed her and stood in the corner behind her, though she was unaware of his presence.

In her mind, it was just she and Brett.

He was deathly pale except from the few purple bruises on his face. He looked in a bad way but at least the gentle rise and fall of his chest was steady. She took hold of his limp hand and held it tightly, it was tearing her apart to see him like this.

She pressed her lips to the back of his hand very tenderly.

There was a cough from beside her.

She turned her head to see a nurse stood there.

'Is he.. is he going to be alright?' Anna asked the nurse worridley.

'He's bruised a rib and will have some concussion when he comes round but he should be fine.'

'How long will he be unconsious?'

'We're not too sure but cases like these are usually no longer than a few hours. He'll be kept in over night for observation, which is just routine.'

'OK thanks.'

The nurse looked from Anna to Tom.

'Only family should be in here. Are you his parents?'

Tom answered promptly, 'No, I'm Anna's partner.'

The nurse turned her attention to Anna.

'So _you're _family? Because if not, then you shouldn't be in here.'

Anna answered without thinking about what she was saying.

It just came out naturally.

'Yes, I'm his mother.'

The nurse nodded, 'Well you're welcome to stay as long as you want, someone will be along in a while to check up on your son.' she said and then left.

Anna turned her attention back to Brett and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

Tom observed her as she leant over Brett, carefully toying with his dark locks of hair.

Why that hell had she said that to the nurse?

He stepped forward at the other side of Brett's bed so that he was facing her.

'Anna?' he asked lightly.

She looked up at hearing his voice and saw him standing with his arms folded across his chest, watching her with a look of utter confusion on his face.

'Yes?' she asked.

'Why did you tell that nurse that you're Brett's mum?'

'What?' she asked, realising the mistake she had made, with dismay.

'The nurse asked if we were Brett's family. I said no, and she asked you if you were a relation. You told her that you were his mother. Why the hell did you do that?' he questioned.

'Because it's true, Tom,' she said gazing at him sadly, 'He's my son.'


	11. Explations

Recap: _'Because it's true, Tom,' she said gazing sadly at him, 'He's my son.'_

_--_

'What?' Tom asked incredulously.

'Brett is my son,' she said - words she hadn't used in a long time to anyone but herself.

Tom was just plain confused, 'Sweetheart, are you feeling alright? Brett is your brother's son, your nephew, remember?'

'No, no he's not,' Anna insisted.

'What?' he asked again.

'Come on, let's go talk about this someone else,' she said.

'Let's talk about it now,' Tom replied.

'Yes but not here. I don't want him to wake up an overhear anything. Come on.'

She led him out of the cubicle and they found an empty room with the word, 'Family Room,' on the door. Once inside Tom turned to face her.

'Do you want to tell me what's going on?'

She sunk into an armchair and he perched on the arm of it.

'So I already told you about that night all those years ago,'

'Yeah,' he said.

'Well what I didn't tell you is that I got pregnant from that night. The two dates on that message you saw earlier? The first was when it happened and the second is nine months later - so the second is the day my son was born.'

'But _Brett _is your son?'

'Yes he is.' she confirmed.

'But Brett lives with your brother. He thinks you're his Aunt. What's going on there?'

'You're probably going to think I'm heartless when you know the rest of it but you have to understand that I was only 14 years old - I was still in school - though being home schooled so no one knew about me being pregnant. I was just a kid myself, I couldn't look after a baby. I had to get an education. I couldn't raise a baby when I was only just looking after myself. The kid needed stability and I couldn't offer that. Roger, however, could.'

'So you let your brother raise him?'

'Roger was 24, happily married, had his own house, was becoming a big name in the business industry, had the money to look after a kid. We decided it would be better for he and Amy to bring Brett up as their own - better for Brett, and that was what mattered most.'

'So Brett has no idea about this?'

'No, like I said, it was just more convienient and better for everyone.'

'God that must have been so hard for you,' he commented.

She nodded, ' It tore me apart but it was for Brett's own good. I got to see him quite often though, since Roger and Amy lived nearby. Until Amy died and Brett wanted to move out of private schooling. It was me who suggested to Roger that he take Brett back to Rochdale. Roger hated the fact that I was Brett's mum. Oh he took Brett in happily enough but he hated that Brett loved me more than he man he thought was his dad. Hated that I wanted to see Brett regularly. He's afraid that I'm going to steal Brett from him. He's worried that now I'm living around him and seeing him nearly every day, that I'll try and turn him against Roger.'

'Are you going to tell Brett the truth?' questioned Tom.

She shrugged, 'I want him to know, you know? I want him to find out and be all happy and that we'll be a family, me and my son. But life's not a fairytale. We decided when it all started that we wouldn't tell Brett the truth until he was 16.'

'And now he's 16, you want to tell him?'

'I want him to know that I'm his mum, I want him to know the truth but it's not that easy, is it? He'll be mad that we've kept the truth from him. He could end up hating me.'

'But he's 16, he's not a kid anymore and he has a right to know,' reasoned Tom.

'I know but I'm just so worried that it'll go wrong.'

'You'll never know unless you take the chance. Can you really go through your life lying to him forever?'

'No, I know I have to tell him.'

'It'll be fine,' he told her, 'But you have to give it a try. Wouldn't you want to know if your mum was alive and well though you thought she was dead?'

'But he's not just finding out that his mum is alive, is he? He's finding out that his mum is a completely different person to whom he thought she was. It's big news.'

'I know, but it'll be fine.'

'I know he deserves to know but it's going to change so much for him.'

There was a moments pause until Anna spoke again.

'There was this time once, when Brett got too close to the truth.' she said in a reminisant sort of voice, 'Brett was about 10 and I was babysitting for him. It was December. We were in the attic of Roger and Amy's house, looking for the christmas decorations, since Amy had told us we could put them up, and make the house look all nice for when they got back. He was looking through one of the boxes whilst I looked through a different one. The he pulled out a piece of paper and said 'Look at this.' It was his birth certificate.'

'And it had your name on?'

'No. The place where I had him registered required parents signatures on the certificate and names inputted in to the computer system. He looked at the signature - ARJ Aspinall - mine obviously. Then he said 'I thought my mum's middle name was Jane, so why does this say her middle name begins with R and J.' So then I lied to him. I told him Amy had two middle names, one beginning with R which I couldn't remember and Jane was her second middle name. I got away with it by the coincidence that Amy's name began with the same letter as mine and that her middle name was the same as one of mine.'

'But what about his dad's name? Didn't he question that?'

'He probably would have if I hadn't distracted him by pointing to another box that I thought had the decorations in. I didn't name his dad on the birth certificate - he was a no good waster and I didn't want him named, he didn't deserve it.'

'Um... just out of interest, who is his real dad?' he questioned.

She sighed before answering with,' He was the same age as Roger I think. Lived around here with his parents.'

'What was his name?' he asked gently.

'Phillip... Philip Budgen.'

'Budgen?' he asked, 'Not...'

She nodded, 'Grantly's son, yes.'

'Does Grantly know about Brett?' asked Tom.

'No. He doesn't know that Bretts his grandson.'

'But he knows about his son assaulting you?'

'Well obviously. I took his son to court - not that it did any good - so of course he knew. You've probably noticed that Grantly seems to hate me, and that's why - he hates that I accused his son of assaulting me like that.'

''Accused'? He didn't believe you then?'

'No, he stuck by his son, thought I was making it all up.'

Tom simply stared at her, 'This is so surreal.'

Anna nodded, 'Now you know why I'm not sure about telling Brett the truth. Not only is he going to find out that his Aunt - his maths teacher - is his mum, but he'll find out that the grumpy head of english is his grandfather. Poor sod, I feel sorry for him - wouldn't you hate to find out that Grantly was realted to you?'

'Maybe you could not mention his father, then you wouldn't have to tell him about Grantly either.'

She thought about it for a moment but then shook her head.

'I don't think that would work. I mean - once Brett knows I'm his mum, other people will find out. Grantly will find out and he'll know by Brett's age that Phillip is the father and I doubt that he'll keep quiet about it. And Brett will naturally want to know who his father is won't he?'

'I guess he's going to ask questions, yes.'

'Once it's all out in the open, I don't want any more secrets. He'll know the whole truth and that's that.'

'So.. when are you going to tell him?' he asked.

'I don't really know. I guess I'll just wait for the right moment.'

'I doubt there's a right moment to tell anyone news this big, hmm?'

'Yeah, you're right. I'll tell him soon... once I've had time to think about the right way to do it.'

He leaned down and brushed her fringe out of her face

'Now you know that I'm here for you all the way OK?' he said reassuringly.

She leaned against him slightly, 'Thanks Tom. Thanks for being so... so supportive. You're the greatest.'

He smiled, 'Everything will work out fine, you'll see. It'll be fine.'

'Thanks,' she whispered nestling in closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head tenderly, 'Shhh, I've got you know.'

And it was true.

He made her feel safe.


	12. What Do You Think, Roger?

**A/N: Earlier on I stated that this was now a month after Anna started working at Waterloo Road but now I think it would be better if she had been working there longer.**

**Also, I wanted to write scenes around Christmas and this would be easier if I didn't have to fill a huge gap in - between October and Christmas.**

**Therefore I am saying that three months pass in - between the start of the school year and Brett's acident. This is taking place at end of November/ start of December.**

**--**

It was now a matter of telling Brett the truth.

He deserved to know.

Plus Anna wanted to be able to call him her son and to treat him fully as her son.

She decided to try and tell him as soon as possible.

--

After her talk with Tom, Anna went back to where Brett was, intending to talk to him, but she found him asleep.

He didn't wake until the next morning.

'Hey Honey,' she whispered as he woke up.

'Aunt Anna,' he returned, 'You stayed all night?'

Before she could answer, the nurse came in.

'How's the patient feeling?' she asked sympathetically.

Brett nodded, 'Hmm, better.'

'We'll have to give you the once over but you should be able to go home today.'

'That's great,' beamed Anna, 'Isn't it Brett?'

Brett agreed and the nurse continued, 'You have two visitors,'

The curtain pulled back and Roger and Celia entered as the nurse left.

Anna realised that she should inform Brett's 'father' what she was planning on telling the young man.

'Hey Roger?'

'Yes?' he sighed exasperatedly.

'Can I have a word?'

'Yes all right.' he agreed, following her out of the cubicle and down the hall where they could talk in private.

'So?' he prompted.

'I know you're probably not going to take this well, but I want to tell Brett that I'm his mother.'

After a moment of silence, Roger crossed his arms against his chest and looked at her seriously.

'Um... say something please,' Anna said waving her hand in front of his face.

'Right,' he started, 'I know when you first moved here, I wasn't too happy about it and I kind of freaked out at you...'

'Yeah you did,' she snorted.

He gave her a silencing glare and continued,' But I've had time to think about it.'

'And what do you have to say about it? I mean - this is something I really want to do and I _will _do it but I thought I'd best talk to you about it first.' she told him.

'I've thought quite a bit about what would be best for Brett and I suppose he ought to know who his real parents are. Particularly since he has one parent who loves him very much and wants to care for him.'

'So you don't mind if I tell him?' she asked excitedly.

'Well I'll admit it will be hard for me not to think of him as my son...' he said.

'Roger, I know you'll be worried about losing him, but I'm sure Brett will always still see you as his father. You've raised him for 16 years and he won't forget all about that. And it'll take him a while to adjust to things, he might not even accept me as his mother and he'll probably stay living with you.'

As Anna spoke, Roger had a lot running through his head.

He and Anna had had their differences, mainly over Brett, but Roger decided it was time to put all of that behind them.

It was time that they had a proper brother and sister relationship and put the past behind them.

He told her this and she agreed.

This was how Roger and Anna fixed their relationship and became closer again.

They spent a while talking before coming to a conclusion:

Anna would tell Brett about his parentage as soon as she found a time she thought fitting.

Roger admitted that he thought it was better for Brett if he knew Anna was his mother, since Anna could he a good parent and Brett was old enough to know the truth.

'We should be getting back to Celia and Brett,' decided Anna.

'Yeah, we should,' he said, 'And remember - you can tell Brett whenever you think is best.'

'Yeah,' she said, clearly a bit nervous now she was closer to telling the truth to Brett, and learning his reaction.

'Hey - you'll be fine. Brett'll be fine about it, just tell him when you think is best.' Roger offered.

'Thanks Roge,' she said with a weak smile.

Soon the truth would be unearthed.

Soon all would be out in the open.


	13. Finding Out

It was Monday the 1st December - two days right after Brett's accident with the motorbike - and Anna was sat in the staff room before school was about to start.

She was sat in her usual arm chair with Tom - her now boyfriend -, Jasmine and Matt - and closest friends, drinking the coffee she couldn't start the working day without.

Eddie approached the group.

'Morning all,' he said, greeting the four youngest members of the staff team.

'Hey Eddie,' they chorused.

'There's a note from Rachel here for you,' he said, passing a piece of paper to Matt.

Matt thanked the older man as the older man nodded and walked back to where he usually sat, with one of the History teachers.

'So what does Rachel want?' Tom asked brightly.

Matt glanced over the note that the deputy head mistress had given him.

'Rachel wants me to go and talk to her about dates for the christmas musical. Jasmine, she wants you to come too.' - Matt, as drama and music teacher, was the head of the drama club, and as Jasmine was one of the few teachers not to hold or help out with extra - curricular activities - she helped out with the drama club. (Tom was the girl's football team coach. Anna was the leader of the scholostic decatholan club - aka the maths club)

After Jasmine and Matt left, Tom looked at Anna deeply.

'What?' she asked, noticing him watching her.

'Can't a guy look at his beautiful girlfriend without being asked a load of question?' he joked.

She smiled at the way he was such a charmer and always had a comment for her.

'But seriously,' she said tapping his arm lightly, ' What's wrong?'

'Nothing's _wrong_,' he said to her, ' but you seem quiet. You're never quiet. Why are you so quiet today?' he quizzed.

Anna glanced around making sure that no one was close enough to hear.

'I think I'm going to tell him today.'

'Brett?' Tom asked.

She frowned, 'No! Santa Claus!,' she said sarcastically

He gave her a bemused look and looked at her wordlessly.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, 'Of course Brett. Who else am I going to confess is secretly my son?'

He opened his mouth to speak, his trademark cheeky grin dying on his lips when he saw the stern glare she gave him.

Instead, he looked at her kindly, ' So when are you going to tell him?'

'After work, I guess. I'll invite him around for dinner and take the chance to talk to him properly.'

'Aw damn,' smiled Tom softly, 'and I was going to cook you a romantic dinner.'

Anna laughed - a sound that was music to his ears - and said, ' There's always tomorrow, eh?'

'If you want,' was the willing reply.

'I'll hold you to that Mr Clarkson,' Anna smirked playfully, tracing his jawline gently with her index finger.

_The couple, it was clear to everyone, were getting on extremely well and were a fantastic match._

_Their collegues saw the way they interacted during breaks and staff meeting, and were pleased for their friends._

_The students also knew thay were dating since Janeece had caught them kissing in the football changing rooms before a match, and not being one to keep things to herself, had told everyone else._

_Some of the students had seen it coming anyway from the lingering looks across the halls, and they way they laughed and joked whilst on duty together and the way one would go into the other's classroom during their free period on the pretence of handing them a note or something, whilst really taking the chance to whisper in the other's ear._

_Brett was happy for his 'aunt' and he knew that his consent meant a lot to her._

_Mika and Chlo were especially pleased, as they deemed Annamore than worty of their step - dad and could see how happy she made him._

_So all was going well for the two teachers, who had been dating since Tom's birthday in October - so for about 2 months now. _

From across the staff room, Grantly watched as Anna ran one of her fingers down Tom's strong finely chiselled face and gazed into his dark brown eyes.

'Oh get a room!' he called over at them, causing Anna to simply glare at him and ignore him.

The bell rang.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

Anna leant up and kissed Tom quickly on the his cheek.

'Gotta go,' she said mock dramatically, 'Hard work to do.'

Tom laughed, 'Yeah,' he scoffed, ' As if _you_ work hard.'

'Shut up, Idiot,' she said, amusement evident in her voice as she spun on her heel and began to walk off.

He smirked at the names she had caled him, knowing full well that she was not annoyed in the slightest.

'But I'm your idiot, right?' he yelled at her retreating back.

She stopped at the door to her classroom and turned back to beam at him.

'And don't forget it,' she called before giving him a quick wave and entering her classroom.

--

Anna sat behind her desk after taking the class register and looked around at her students.

'So has anyone seen Brett today?' asked the teacher.

There was a resounding silence as no one had an answer to give the teacher.

'No one's seen him at all?' she quizzed.

It was Donte who spoke up, ' I think I saw him outside this morning. I'm sure that he's here today,'

'Thanks Donte, and has anyone seen Mika?' continued Anna.

Again, she was greeted by silence.

'OK, I'm going to talk check this so just turn to page 114 in your textbooks and work through the excersices there until I get back,' she commanded before turning away and leaving the classroom.

Bolton smirked at Paul, 'What's the betting she's gone to see Clarkson?'

--

'Come in!' Tom called out, in answer to the knock on his class room door.

His face lit up as he saw who had walked into the room.

'Anna,' he said softly, before correcting himself with, 'I mean - Miss Aspinall. How can I help you?' his tone slipping into a more formal take.

His formal tone wasn't fooling the students, who knew perfectly well that Anna and Tom were together, although the two teachers tried to maintain a professional front in front of the students.

'Is Mika in school today?' Anna asked.

Tom looked confused, 'Yes, why?'

'She should be in my lesson right now but she's not.'

Tom excused himself from the class after setting the pupils some work. He and Anna went to Rachel's office.

They explained that the two young students weren't in their class as they ought to be and after checking the office's CCTV footage, they saw that the people in question were behind the bike sheds.

Tom went to the grounds and sent Mika and Brett inside, to Rachel's office.

Rachel was sat behind her desk, Anna stood in front of the desk, leaning back against it. Tom stood leaning up against the door whilst Mika and Brett stood in the middle of the room.

What Anna hadn't realised was that as she leant back against Rachel's desk, she had accidentley leant on the tannoy system. She had ended up knocking the button on so that the whole school was going to hear the converations going on in the office. Unfortunately no one had noticed this and no one what was about to come.

'What the hell are you playing at Brett?' snapped Anna in annoyance.

Brett made no answer.

Anna continued, 'How could you? You can't go around skipping classes! What possessed you to do that?'

'I don't know,' muttered Brett.

'_My_ lesson Brett! How do you think that makes me feel? Can you really not stand my lessons?' she demanded.

'Aunt Anna it's not like that,' he insisted,' It's nothing to do with your lessons, I just needed someone to talk to.'

'And you had to do that during a lesson? You couldn't wait?'

'I'm sorry,' he muttered.

'And you could have spoken to me! What's wrong with you?' she asked, her vioce softening as she asked him what was wrong.

'Nothing,' Brett insisted.

Anna narrowed her eyes, 'Come on what's wrong? Is it something at home?'

'Leave me alone!' Brett finally snapped, 'It's nothing to do with you! You're not my mother!'

Something inside her broke and she couldn't control her emotions.

Tom saw the look on her face as her eyes welled up with tears and knew what she was about to do. He tried to catch her attention and give her a sigh not to do it, as he didn't think she should tell him by yelling it out during an argument.

Anna didn't think about it, she just blurted it out.

'Yes I am!'


	14. In the Office

After her confession, Anna was met by very suprised face.

Rachel leant forward on her desk, ' What? '

Mika's jaw dropped, ' You what? '

The whole school who had heard it over the tannoy system thought exactly the same.

Brett stood in shock for a moment before bursting out with, ' But.. you can't... you're not old enough... and you're my aunt... and... and... no way.'

Anna forced herself to lok him in the eye, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to tell you like this.'

'No, you can't be. You're my aunt. You're brother and his late wife are my parents.'

Anna shook her head slowly, ' They raised you because it was best for you, but they're not you're parents.'

Brett looked rather angry, ' I don't believe this! ' he fumed before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Tom saw the heart broken look on his girlfriend of three months face and held her close to him.

' Probably not the best way to tell him sweetheart,' he siad gently.

' Wait a minute - you knew? ' Mika asked Tom in suprise.

Tom nodded silently.

' This is unbeliveable,' Mika muttered.

Rachel stood up from her seat, ' Mika, why don't you get back to class and not mention this to anyone - which teacher do you have now? '

Mika motioned towards Anna, who was still being embraced by Tom.

' Well just go back and keep this quiet. We don't need everyone knowing, it'll cause all the gossips to come out.'

At that moment, the school sectretary entered the room, looking rather embarrassed.

' What is it Bridget? ' Rachel asked impatiently, ' We're in the middle of something here.'

Bridgte looked uncomfortable, ' I know - everyone knows.'

Rachel looked confused, ' _What? ' _

Bridget pointed towards the tannoy, which had the red light on, ' The tannoy is turned on, so everyone heard what has been said.'

Everyone in the room turned to look at the tannoy and saw that it was indeed turned on.

Furiously, Rachel turned it off.

' Why on earth did no one come in and tell us it was turned on sooner? ' she fumed in great annoyance, ' Why didn't anyone outside this room, who knew that they were listening in on a private conversation, come down here and stop us talking - it was pretty obvious that we didn't want this whole conversation broadcasted around the school! '

Tom looked over Anna's shoulder at his eldest step daughter, ' Just go back to class Mika.' he told her.

Rachel also dismissed Bridget, leaving the three teachers alone.

' Great,' Anna sighed,' Now everyone knows that my nephew is really my son and that my nephew-who-is-really-my-son stormed out on me and doesn't want to know because he hates my now.'

Tom shook his head, 'He does _not _hate you, he just needs time to adjust to this. It's big news.'

Rachel looked over at the maths teacher in concern, ' Are you going to be OK to work today? '

Anna nodded,' I'll be fine.'

' And what are you going to do about Brett? ' Rachel persued, only asking out of concern for her employee.

Anna took a deep breath, ' I'll talk to him today after school, and we can sort things out.'

Rachel nodded satisfied, ' Good. Now you go back to work, and just ignore what anyone says to you, OK? '

Anna made for the door, Tom close behind her, before Rachel called out,

' Oh, and I have something the both of you might look forward to..'

' What's that then? ' Tom asked.

' We're holding a christmas ball just for year 11 and th 6th form in the community hall, and we need a few teachers there to chaperone... I thought _you two _might fancy it more than some of the other single, grumpy and boring teachers.'

Anna and Tom agreed... It was something to look forward to and as Rachel had been so obviously hinting at, they would get time to be together as a couple.


	15. Heart to Heart

For the remainder of the school day, Anna had pupils asking her about Brett during lessons.

Then she had staff asking her about her and Brett at break and lunch or whenever they passed in the corridor.

And always she gave out the same reply.

' I don't wish to talk about it with you.'

One person who had not approached her was Grantly, whom she had expected to be one of the first to speak to her. After all, he was Brett's grandfather, and surely would have figured that out by now.

By three thirty, she was glad when the bell rang and she could leave behind the whispers that were now following her everywhere.

Standing by her car in the car park, she saw Brett - whom she had been waiting for - approach Tom's car with Mika.

Anna went over to him and called out his name.

He turned around and looked at her coldly, though the look on his face faded when he saw just how tired and dismayed the woman looked.

' Yes? ' he asked, keeping his voice indifferent.

' Would you come round to my house please? We have to talk about this.' she pleaded.

' I'm not sure I'm ready,' he said, ' I just can't believe that all my life I thought I was one person but then it turns out I'm someone completely different.'

' But you're not,' Anna tried to reason, ' You're still you.'

Brett shook his head, ' No. I can't talk about this now. I'm going to Mika's. I'll see you around.'

With that he climbed into the back of Tom's car and Anna knew that for now, she couldn't do anything but wait for him to come to her whenever he was ready.

--

It turned out that Brett was ready sooner than Anna had expected.

That same night, she was marking a batch of homework from the year 9 classes that she taught when the doorbell rang and she opened the door to find him stood on the doorstep.

As she ushered him into her home, she caught sight of Tom looked out of the upstairs window of his house across the street and strongly suspected that he had played a part in persuading Brett to come over the road.

Anna followed him through to the kitchen, where he sat down on one of her pine chairs, and she sat opposite him.

' Can I get you anything? ' she asked nervously, ' Tea? Coffee? Ornage juice? A biscuit or something? '

' No,' said her son firmly, ' I just want to know what on earth is going on. I want to know why, if you're my mother, you left me to be raised by someone else and why everyone has been lying to me about my parents my whole life. Just tell me what's going on Anna.'

Anna nodded bravely, ' OK, so when I got pregnant I was still in high school as you know,'

' Yeah. I worked it out - you were only 14 when I was born.' Brett nodded.

' Well obviously I hadn't planned to get pregnant, I didn't even have a boyfriend, but things happened and I did. My parents took me out of school and we moved away from Rochdale, to London,'

' Why did you have to move? ' Brett asked.

Anna bit her lip. She was trying to avoid telling him that his fther had raped her.

' Um... your father didn't make things easy ans it was neccesary for us to move. So I was homeschooled unitl you were born. There I was, a 14 year old, still in school, no boyfriend, no idea how to look after my self let alone someone else, only a child myself, with a new born baby.I couldn't raise a child, it would have been unfair on you when I didn't have a clue about anything. I was only just a teenager, you have to remember. Surely you can understand why I had to have Roger and Amy - my brother and his wife - look after you? They could give you everything, wheras I couldn't even look after you.'

Brett nodded, ' I suppose so, but all those years...'

Anna now nodded, ' We agreed... back then.. that we would tell you when you were old enough to know - when you were 16 - because that would be best. I was only a kid, Roger, Amy and my parents insisted on it, and being a kid, I agreed. '

' Did you ever regret it? '

Anna's eyes widened, ' Oh yes! Every day, I thought about it, and every day, I wished I could have looked after you myself. There were so many times when you were younger that I wanted to just tell you, but Roger never left me alone with you long enough. I tried to visit all the time, and just phone up, but as you already know, he didn't want me getting too close and he would make up his excuses. And then in September when I moved here I was desperate to tell you even more - you were 16 now so I could, and I got to see you more without Roger being around all of the time and when we got closer and I got to think of you as my son, and you're always round at the house and I.. I got scared.'

' You were scared? '

' Yeah. I was scared that if I told you the truth, you'd freak out about it and never want to talk to me agian. I wouldn't blame you after we've kept the truth back for so long, but i only hope things can work out all right.'

Brett leaned forward and took Anna's hand, ' Of course things can work out, it's just so much to take in. But I want us to be able to be a proper family as much as you do... maybe it's too soon now, but in time...'

' Oh yes,' Anna whispered, eyes glittering with glee.

' As much as I love Roger - I can't call him dad now, can I? - it's never really been right has it? I'll always be grateful to him for raising me, but this is what's meant to be. I should be with my real parents.'

On the word 'parents' Brett stopped talking and looked at Anna curiously, and she knew what was coming.

' Hey,' he said curiously, ' Who's my dad, then? '

Anna sighed, ' He was - well, is - about 10 years older than me. Yeah, he was Roger's age, so he was 24 at the time. He was just an unemployed drug addict who lived around here somewhere. He's no one important.'

' If he's really as bad a person as you say, then _why _were you ever with him? '

Anna refused to meet his eyes, ' We were never together. It was a one off.'

' But _why, _if he was just a waster? '

Anna knew that she was going to have to tell him this - no more secrets.

'Before I tell you - just remember that you are nothing like him.'

Brett looked a little confused,' Um, OK.'

' Let's just say that your father was a man who always got what he wanted, regardless of whether other people wanted to give it to him.'

Brett paused a moment before answering, ' So you mean to say that he forced you into it? '

Anna nodded silently.

Brett squeezed her hand, ' What... what his name? I'm sorry, but I just want to know who exactly my father _is.'_

Anna shook her head, ' No, it's OK, you deserve to know. His name was Phillip... Phillip Budgen.'

Brett looked rather suprised, ' Budgen? Budgen? Tell me that's no relation to old Budgen from school.'

Anna supressed a smirk, ' I'm sorry, but your grandfather is Grantly Budgen.'

' Oh my god.. why me? why, God, why me? '

Anna laughed and he laughed with her.

' Ah well,' he said, ' Maybe this means I'll get higher grades in English.'

Anna frowned, ' But Tom - I mean Mr Clarkson - is your English teacher.'

Brett smirked, ' You _can _stop calling him 'Mr Clarkson' you know, you're not fooling me, I know you're both head over heels.'

' Shut up. Back to the point, you won't be getting special treatment in English because your _grandfather _doesn't teach you.'

' No, but he's head of the department. Plus my future step-father is my teacher.'

Anna swatted his arm, ' Tom isn't your future stepfather,' she insisted, blushing furiously, ' We've only been dating a few months.'

Brett shrugged, ' Whatever you say.'

Anna shook her head at him, then checking her watch, looked up at him, ' It's getting late, you should be going home.'

Brett agreed, ' I have to talk to _Roger _and Celia.'

She walked him to the front door and said her goodbyes.

As she watched him leave, she realised how lucky she was that Brett seemed to be accepting things and seemed happy. 


	16. Movies and Dresses

The rest of the week went quite quickly and was a good week for Anna.

Brett had accepted the fact that she was his mother and had spent every night with her after school just hanging about and talking.

The gossips at school weren't give much more to gossip about as no one told them the story surrounding Brett's birth and no one planned on. The only people who knew were Brett, Anna, Tom, Mika and Chlo ( whom Anna had let Brett tell, because they might as well know if Tom did, and they would hardly tell anyone) and Grantly.

Yes, the day after the revelation, Grantly had approached Anna at lunch time and asked to speak to her. During their talk, he told her that he was sory for his predjudices against her and he and his wife - Fleur - wanted to be more involved in their only grandsons life. Anna knew full well that it was probably Fleur who wanted to know her only grandchild, and that Grantly went along with it to keep her happy. When asking about Phillip, Anna was told that he was now in prison for assualting someone else, and that Grantly now believed her about what happened all those years ago.

Anna's relationship with Tom was growing from strenght to strength, especially as she was getting on well with the girls - and they both meant so much to him.

It was Friday night when Anna was round at Tom's house. She had eaten dinner with he, Brett and the girls, before they all went to watch a film in the living room.

The film was one that Chlo had picked out - Pirates of the Carribean.

As the closing credits played, two hours later, Anna lifted her head from Tom's strong chest and looked over at Chlo, sprawled out on the rug on the floor, and Mika, curled up on the other sofa with Brett.

' Have you girls got your outfits for the ball yet? ' Anna asked them in interest.

The school's christmas ball was to be held on the last Friday of term, which was the 19th of September. Mika, of course was going with Brett, and Chlo was going with Donte - who she had married only a few months ago. Their marriage broke down when she slept with someone else, and he got together with Celine, but Chlo and Donte were now back together. Some of the techers had to go of course, to chaperone - the ones going were Tom, Anna, Eddie, Rachel, Davina and Matt. Davina and Matt were both bringing their partners - Matt's boyfriend, an investment banker, and Davina's boyfriend - Jack Rimmer, the man who used to the the head teacher of the school, before Rachel.

' No,' Mika admitted.

' Me neither,' Chlo said, ' I have no idea what I should wear.'

Anna grinned, ' Well why don't the three of us go out tomorrow and we can all buy something to wear, because I haven't gotten mine yet.'

'Sure,' Mika nodded.

' Yeah, OK,' Chlo agreed.

Tom cleared his throat and looked over at Brett.

' So how about we go and... I don't know.. do something? ' he asked.

Anna skirked at the awkwardness between the pair of them. Anna and Tom had made an agreement to get on and get to know each others children/step children. Anna and the two girls already got on well, but Tom was having a harder time gettin on with Brett becuase they didn't seem to have anything in common that they could talk about. But they did seem to be on OK terms because Anna had found out that just as she suspected, it _had _been Tom who had sent Brett round to see her and talk to her on Monday.

' Well I suppose we should be going,' Anna declared, standing up to leave, Brett doing the same - he was staying the weekend at her house since Roger and Celia were going away for the weekend. Roger had suggested to Brett that he might like to move in with his mother now, and Brett was considering asking Anna, though he hadn't told her any of it yet as he was unsure of how she would feel about it. He found himself thinking that maybe Tom could be useful after all, as he would be able to give him advice on matters concerning Anna, since Anna told Tom everything.

Brett said goodbye and left after Anna tossed him her set of house keys.

Anna turned to Chlo and Mika, ' How about I pick you up at 10, tomorrow? That way we can hit the shops early and we have plenty of time to find something brilliant.'

' Yeah, OK, see you then,' Mika smiled, before prancing on up the stairs.

Chlo also smiled, ' See you tomorrow,' she said before leaving the same way as her sister.

' Well, I guess this is good night,' said Anna, her voice husky.

Tom leaned in and wrapped one of his rather muscular arms around her waist tightly and planted a firm kiss on her soft lips.

They broke apart after a good few minutes, and Tom brushed Anna's flopped fringe out of her face.

' I wish you could stay here with me,' he mumbled, kissing her neck.

' I know, I know, I do too,' Anna sighed,' But we have three kids in the way.'

' I guess we'll just have to form some master plan to get a house to ourselves one night,' Tom grinned that trademark cheeky grin.

True, they had Anna's house to themselves whenever Brett wasn't around, but they couldn't leave Mika and Chlo in Tom's house or they'd end up burning it down.

Tom and Anna exchanged one last kiss before she left.

As she reached the end of his front drive, he called out,

' Anna - I love you! '

' I love you too ! '

--

The next day, Mika, Chlo and Anna had looked around half of the shops in Rochdale just by lunch time.

Chlo - who was not very fashionable, and was easily pleased - had picked out something almost right away, with Anna and Mika's help. She had already chosen a dress, and matching shoes, handbag, and jewellery.

A few house later, Mika had found hers, and now only Anna was left.

There had been one shop Anna had been avoiding at all costs, the shop that Celia owned, but now Anna found herself inside it because even if Celia annoyed her, that shop sold beautiful clothes.

Anna stood in the changing rooms, looking at her self in the full length mirror.

' It's incredible, Anna,' Chlo breathed.

' Yes but do you think Tom will like it?' Anna asked, looking in the mirror at the two teenage girls.

' Tom won't care what you wear, he loves you for you,' Mika told her firmly.

' Looks like I'm getting this then.' Anna announced happily.


	17. The Christmas Ball

The next two weeks passed without any remarkable events.

Things just continued as usual.

Brett kept spending time with Anna and had even started calling her Mum. He had also just moved into the house, after Tom had told him that he should just ask Anna because he knew she would have no problem with it.

Anna spent every evening either over at Tom's house or with Tom in her own house. It didn't matter whether they were relaxing and watching the television, or staying up all hours marking books - it just felt so right to be together.

It was now Friday 19th September, the last day of term and the day of the christmas ball.

The ball, which was supposed to be in the commnity hall, but due to extra money had been moved to a hired out function room of a local restaurant, was due to start at 7pm and end at midnight.

Tom would be picking Anna up at 6.30, as they had to be at the ball before the students.

From arriving home shortly after 3.30pm to the time when Tom would be picking her up, Anna ran around the house frantically getting herself ready. She had sent Brett to Tom's house so that she, Mika and Chlo could get changed in peace - not that it was very peaceful.

The doorbell rang at 6.25pm.

Anna said quick goodbyes to Tom's two step daughters before answering the door.

Tom was stood there in a smart black suit with a red rose in the button hole of the breast pocket - red roses were Anna's favourite flowers.

His heart leapt up into his throat as he saw his beautiful girlfriend.

Anna was wearing a gorgeous deep red dress. It was floor length, and strapless. The top was fitted like a corset with black ribbons down the back. Her dark hair was curled into ringlets and a small tiara perched atop of the curls.

' Wow,' he breathed, ' You look...wow...I mean... wow,'

Anna laughed, ' Should I be worried that my favourite English teacher has forgotten his vocabulary? '

Tom shook his head, ' I'm sorry, you just look phenominal sweetheart.' he grinned planting a kiss on her cheek.

'You don't look too bad yourself,' Anna smirked, smoothing his soft hair down affectionatley with the palm of her hand, ' In fact you look so handsome that I'm worried as to who you are and what you're done with my boyfriend.'

' Maybe you've just never noticed how handsome I am before now,' Tom sighed mock dramatically.

'No, you've always been gorgeous darling.'

'Well,' Tom grinned, ' if that's what you think then maybe we should just ditch the ball and go else where.'

Anna frowned, ' Are you kidding? After going to all the trouble to find this outfit? No chance.'

Tom shrugged, ' Ah well, worth a try. Shall we? '

She took hold of the arm that he offered out to her and he led her to his silver car.

At the ball, Tom and Anna were sat at a table with Matt and his boyfriend, Colin, just talking.

10 minutes later, Davina entered the room on the arm of a tall sandy haired man.

Eddie and Rachel greeted them on the door and then the blonde and her partner came to join the other four teachers at their table.

Tom, Colin, Matt and Anna stood to greet the new couple.

Davina kissed Anna on the cheek, and hugged Matt and Tom.

Matt motioned towards his boyfriend, ' Davina, this is Colin - my boyfriend.'

' Oh, hi,' Davina said shaking Colin's hand. Jack Rimmer nodded at Colin silently.

' Everyone this is my boyfriend, Jack Rimmer. Jack, this is Matt and this is Anna.. and Tom, you already know.'

Jack shook hands with Matt and then took hold of Anna's hand.

He pressed his lips against her skin lightly, causing her to smile at him.

As everyone took their seats, Tom was glaring at Jack for daring to kiss Anna's hand, and he wrapped his arm around Anna's shoulders protectively. Anna knew that Tom blamed Jack for Izzie Redpath's death as he hadn't called an ambulance in time.

' So Tom, how've you been since I saw you last? How are the girls? ' asked Jack, trying to make conversation.

Tom smiled a little, ' They're both doing fine, and everything's fine.'

' Good to know,' Jack nodded in approval.

' Don't you two find it odd that Mika and Brett are dating, whilst you're dating? ' Davina asked Tom and Anna.

Anna shrugged, ' Why would it be weird? '

' Well because, you know, Mika is Tom's step-daughter and Brett is your son. I mean, your kids are dating - isn't that a kind of incest? '

' What? ' asked Anna in confusion. Tom looked the same way.

Davina continued, ' Well if you two got married, then Mika and Brett would be step siblings, wouldn't they? '

Anna looked a bit uncomfortable, ' Well hold on there, we've only been dating a few months, we don't even live together yet.'

Jack looked thoughtful, 'What's this I hear about you being Brett's mother? I mean - I see the resembalance but I thought his mother was dead. I know Brett's father remarried but not to you...'

Anna rolled her eyes, ' I'm rather suprised Davina has not filled you in on the details - I'm Riger Aspinall's younger sister. I gave birth to Brett was I was only a teenager so Roger and his wife raised him because that was the best thing to do at the time. Not that any of this concerns you of course.'

Jack laid his hand over Anna's on the table, ' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything.'

Tom glared at Jack, ' I would appreciate it _Jack, _if you didn't keep touching my girlfriend, she might not want your hands all over her.'

' Now, now, Tom, no need to get so protective,' Jack tried to reason.

Anna was already loathing this man - he was just so arrogant.

As the song changed from a fast rock song to a slow song that Anna recognised, Tom stood up and offered her his hand.

' Would you care to dance? ' he asked.

' I would.' she replied

She took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the floor.

The song - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, Time of my Life - was from one of Anna's favourite films - Dirty Dancing.

Tom wrapped both of his strong arms around Anna's waist pulling her in close to him, she in response clasped her hands at the back of his neck, stroking his skin lightly, sending a shiver down his spine.

They moved together in time to the music, their faces mere centimeters apart.

As they slow danced, they had a whisered conversation.

' You know, what Davina said got me thinking,' Tom told her softly.

' Don't strain yourself,' she quipped.

He frowned, ' This is serious.'

She bit her lip, ' Sorry,' she whispered, continuing to stroke his neck lightly.

' We spend so much time at each other's houses, and we only live a few metres apart, what are we doing? We're just wasting money on running two houses when we'd both fit into one, even with the kids. How about you move in with me? '

Anna blinked in suprise, ' Really? Is there enough room for all of us? '

Tom nodded, ' Of course there is. The house has four bedrooms including the attic conversion we had done last year. One for us, and one each for Mika, Chlo and Brett. What do you say? '

' I'd love to! '


	18. New Home

**A/N - I know that I marked this story as complete, and I fully intended it to be, but I was re-reading it, and I loved it, and the series so much that I felt I had to continue ... don't know where I'll go with it, but it's just so much fun to write.**

**Obviously this has veered off so far from the realities of the tv show that this is not in line with any particular series, though I guess the cast is the same as in Series 3.**

**I've now got a few ideas for a story line, which should keep the story going for a while now.**

**I just want to thank any one who has read this - I know Waterloo Road isn't the most popular category on this website, but it's worth writing for those few who do read, and for myself, because I love writing this.**

**Anyway ... on with the story ...**

Chapter 18

2 days after the Christmas ball, Sunday 21st December, Anna's eyes flickered open slowly, and she groaned as she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings.

She had had a good, long lie in, and it was almost noon.

A voice to her left said, ' Good morning sleepy head.'

Grinning, Anna rolled over into her partner's arms, and kissed his lips softly, ' Mm, I could get used to waking up beside you every morning. '

Tom smiled as he ran one hand through her hair,' Welcome to your new home, sweetheart. '

Yesterday Anna had put her house up for sale, and she, Tom, Brett and the girls had spent the entire day moving Anna and Brett's things across the street. It had been hard work to get it all done, and to arrange things once they were inside the house, but everyone involved was sure it would be worth it.

She yawned again, and he laughed,' Tired? ' he asked teasingly.

' Hey! ' she protested, propping herself up on her elbow and swatting at his arm, ' it was hard work yesterday! '

He rolled his eyes, ' You left _all _of the heavy lifting to me! '

' Did not,' she insisted.

' Oh _come on,' _he laughed, as Anna got out of bed and began searching for some clothes to wear - amid all of the cardboard boxes, which there hadn't been time to unpack all of them yet. ' What exactly did you carry? ' he teased,' a few pillows. '

' I'll give you pillows,' she laughed, snatching one from the bed and throwing it jokingly at him.

' Oh, you're not getting away with that one, Aspinall,' Tom vowed, throwing back the duvet and getting ready to come after her.

Anna sqeauled, and throwing on her knee length cosy dressing gown, flung the bedroom door open and ran out of the room, across the landing, and down the stairs, closely followed by Tom.

She came to a halt in the kitchen when she realised there was no where else to go, and turned around, backing against the worktop.

Tom smirked, ' No escape now,' he said, as he closed in, cupping her cheek with one hand and capturing her lips with his. She allowed her hands to make their way up to his neck, and she deepened the kiss, only for it to be interrupted.

' Mum! ' moaned Brett,' do you have to do that in front of me? When I'm eating breakfast? '

Anna dropped her hands from Tom, to focus on her son, who she had not previously noticed. He was sat at the kitchen table with Mika, eating their breakfasts, whilst they could hear the teleision on in the next room, indicating that Chlo was watching tv in the living room.

' Oh Brett,' Anna sighed,' I don't moan when you kiss your girlfriend, so why do you get to moan when I kiss my boyfriend? '

' It's ... it's different! ' Brett insisted, as Tom flicked the kettle on, and Chlo came wandering in to the room,' I mean ... you're the parent. And you're my teacher. And _he's _my teacher. '

Anna slipped her arm around Tom's middle and said ' Tough. You'll get used to it. '

Tom smiled that smile which Anna was so fond of, which made her weak at the knees, and her heart melt a little, and kissed her forehead.

' What did I just say? ' Brett whined,' honestly - you're like a pair of kids! '

Anna laughed, as she seperated herself from Tom and began buttering some toast for Chlo,' Who's the parent, and who's the kid? ' she asked teasingly.

Brett sighed,' but it's true ... did no one else hear all of the running around on the landing? '

Mika exchanged a smile with her sister, younger by one year - Chlo being 16, Brett and Mika having turned 17 since September.

' I think it's sweet,' said Chlo with a smile,' wish Donte and me end up being as happy as you two one day. '

Chlo and Donte had been together for a while now, and had married not long ago - against Tom's wishes, but he had since come to accept them. However, depite their marriage, they didn't live together, and had decided they would move in together once they started the 6th form - the next academic year.

' I still say I don't need to see that first thing on a morning,' Brett said rolling his eyes again.

As everyone sat around the table, Tom leant over and whispered in Anna's ear,' I do believe I'm going to enjoy annoying your son so much. '

Anna rewarded him with a single smirk.

' So had anyone got any plans for today? ' Tom asked, looking around.

' Tom, we're decorating the house today, remember? ' Anna prompted, ' we have to get the tree up in the room, and all of the other decorations. It's not christmas without decorations ... it's just not the same. '

Tom smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

' OK,' she said, standing up, ' I'm just going to go and get changed and then we can make a start. Tom, why doesn't Chlo invite Donte round for a bit? '

Tom raised his eyebrows, ' Huh? '

Anna smiled at his cluelessness - so cute, she thought. ' Don't you think it would be nice for Chlo to have Donte around ... after all, they are married .. and there's me and you, and Mika and Brett ... Hey - how about I cook dinner for everyone this after noon? '

' That seems like a good idea,' Chlo nodded.

Tom however, shook his head, ' Woah, woah. Sweetheart, slight problem with that idea ... you're a terrible cook. '

' Tom! ' Mika chastitised.

Tom shrugged,' Have you girls never wondered why I've cooked for the five of us lots, but Anna never has. If it's not microwaved or right out of a packet, she can't do it. '

Anna glared, ' Hey! I want to try and make a decent meal .. maybe I'll even make christmas dinner in a few days. '

Tom held up his hands,' Ok, Ok, but just so you know, when the smoke alarm goes off, you can turn it off by the red switch underneath. '

Anna's hand collided with the back of his head as the left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N - This chapter is pure fluff, I know, but I guess it depend what you're in to. Obviously, I'm a huge fluff lover.**


	19. Decorations and Dinner

**More Christmas Fluff!**

Chapter 19

An hour or so later, the doorbell rang, and a now properly dressed Anna called out, ' I'll answer it! '

She opened the door to be met by the sight of Donte, who smiled at her,' Hey, Miss Aspinall,' he greeted her, as she led him into the house.

Mika, Chlo, Tom and Brett were in the living room, as was a bare christmas tree, and many boxes of decorations.

' Can I get you anything to drink? ' Anna asked kindly as Chlo embraced her husband.

' No thanks, Miss Aspinall,' Donte replied over the top of Chlo's head.

Brett scoffed,' For God's sake mate,' he commented,' you're talking to your future mother-in-law. No need to be so formal. '

The four teenagers exchanged pretty much identical smirks, whilst Tom blushed, refusing to meet anyone's eyes, and Anna elbowed her son.

' Shut up,' she said, ' we've only been together a few months. I'm not anyone's mother in law, or stepmum. '

' Yet,' Brett muttered under his breath.

' I heard that,' Anna sighed, as she made her way over to the CD player, and picked out a CD from the rack there. ' Christmas music, anyone? ' she grinned.

The two teenage boys groaned, to which their girlfriends laughed, and told Anna to turn the music on full blast.

Soon the six of them were hanging a mixture of Tom and the girls christmas decorations, with Brett and Anna's to make one family christmas tree.

Anna picked a silver angel out of the box, and as she looked around for a branch to hang it on, something tickled her neck, and she she looked down to see a long piece of red tinsel hanging around her neck.

Giggling, she turned arond and raised her eyebrows at Tom, who winked, and smirked,' Suits you, sweetheart. '

Anna twirled the end of it around like a lassoo, and stuck her tounge out at him, before turning away.

As she turned back, Anna noticed Chlo watching she and Tom with a strange sort of smile, before the teenager looked over at Donte. Anna smiled vaguely.

' What are your plans for Christmas day? ' Tom asked Donte as the pair stood on the sofa, pinning card holders to the wall.

Donte shrugged, ' I don't really know ... guess its just me and my dad at home. '

Tom smiled, ' Why don't you both come here? '

Chlo watched with glee, as Donte raised his eyebrows, ' Seriously? '

Tom nodded,' Sure .. it's a day for family, isn't it? And this is our mixed up family ... me and the girls, Brett and Anna, you and your dad. '

Anna smiled to herself .. she's never really thought of them all as one family .. in her mind it had been Tom and the girls, and Brett and she. It was so nice to hear him say.

' I'd love to,' Donte said,' we can exchange our presents and stuff. '

Tom grinned, ' Anna's even going to attempt to cook .. that should be a laugh. '

' And you sleeping on the sofa tonight for one too many cheeky comments will be a laugh too,' Anna warned, as Mika laughed.

Tom glared mock-sternly,' Hey! Remember whose side you're meant to be on. '

Mika shrugged, ' What can I say? She's my maths teacher ... she's my boyfriend's mum .. she lives here ... she's a woman .. I'm with her. '

Tom rolled his eyes,' Thanks,' he said sarcastically.

Anna laughed,' I'm going to go make a start on that dinner. '

' Please leave my kitchen in one piece,' Tom said, quickly ducking to avoid the sofa cushion that came flying his way.

A quater of an hour later, Anna was stood in the kitchen, really determined to prove she could do this .. she sighed ... trigonometry, Pythagoras' theroum, no problem ..but cooking?

She hummed her herself as she prepared the roast dinner ... one of her favourite christmas songs was playing over the CD player.

Her work was interrupted by a teasing voice from behind, ' Well, well, well .. someone looks _very _sexy in an apron. '

Anna turned around with a smile, but Tom's eyes widened.

' Woah,' he said,' just put the knife _down. '_

Anna looked down to see that she was holding the kitchen knife she had been using to peel the new potatoes, and laughed, setting it down on the kitchen worktop.

Tom laid a hand on Anna's cheek and kissed her lips slowly, before kissing her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. She moaned, and ran her hands through his hair, enjoying the monent of bliss, before having to break it.

' No,' she said,' I'm supposed to be cooking. '

Tom sighed as she turned back around, and watched as she put the potatoes on the top of a gas ring. he turned it on for her, knowing full well that she wouldn't know how to turn it on ... she had put the meat in the oven an hour ago, and it would soon be ready. The vegetables were brewing in the steamer, and everything was so far going to plan.

As she wiped down the worktop with a dishcloth, Tom stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

He sung quietly to the song, which they could hear in the background, just above the teenagers chatting and messing around.

His lips hovered at her ear as he sung, ' I just want you for my own, more than your oculd ever know, make my dreams come ture, baby all I want for christmas is you. '

Anna gave in, quickly turning around and throwing her arms around Tom's neck, allowing him to capture her lips once again, and losing herself in the moments. She barely noticed when his hold on her became stronger, and he backed her against the worktop, and eventually lifted her up _onto _it.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he stood in the middle of her legs. His lips against hers felt more right than anything else ever had done ... she knew he was the one. Sure, she'd had a few reltionships before him, some that lasted longer than the three months they had been together, but there had been no passion such as their .. no feeling such as theirs.

Neither knew how long they were there, before a strange beeping sound broke through their passion. They broke apart when the beeping got louder and more high pitched.

' Damn,' Anna hissed, as she quickly turned the oven and gas rings off. The room stank of smoke, and the oven billowed of the black smoke.

As Mika, Brett, Chlo and Donte entered the kitchen, looking at Tom and Anna incredulously, the two adults looked incredibly guilty.

' Told you she couldn't cook,' Tom said sheepishly.

' It can't be _that _bad,' Mika said, trying to be encouraging,' let's have a look.'

They all gathered around to observe, only to see that the new potatoes had boiled over, and water covered the gas rings ... the roast potatoes which had been in the oven were charred black lumps, and in a pot was another black lump.

' Um .. what was that? ' Brett asked, pointed at the black lump.

' I think it was beef,' Anna said sounding unsure,' ... or maybe chicken. '

' How did it get _that _bad? ' asked Chlo in disbelief, ' Tom you're not a bad cook ... you were both in here. '

The moment Chlo had said it, all four teenagers knew what the problem had been ... it was written over the two teacher's faces.

There was a moment of silence before Tom said,' How about I order a Chinese? '


	20. Christmas

Chapter 20

On Christmas day morning, Anna woke up in a position she had grown quite comfortable with in the past few days.

She lay on her side, curled into Tom, one of her hands resting on his bare chest, whilst one of his arms wrapped around her.

She lifted her head from the pillow, and propped herself up on one elbow, gazing at Tom's face.

She lifted her index finger and traced her boyfriend's features .. his cheeks, down his nose, across his lips, across his jaw.

He smiled in his sleep, and then spoke, eyes still closed.

' That tickles,' he said.

' Merry Christmas, honey,' Anna said.

At her words, Tom sat up slowly, ' Merry Christmas,' he said, kissing her slowly and passionately.

When they broke apart, her hands were still upon his cheeks,' What that my present? ' she beamed.

' Maybe,' he replied with a shrug.

A moment later, their bedroom door flew open, and both Mika and Chlo, who had bedroom next to each other, entered, chorusing 'Merry Christmas. '

Both girls hugged and kissed their stepdad, but with Anna they were a little unsure of how to act .. sure, they really liked her, but what was appropriate? Anna took matters into her own hands, hugging both of the girls tightly.

' Can we go downstairs and open our presents? ' Chlo asked eagerly.

Tom shook his head,' Brett's not up yet. And you can't open the ones from he, Mika, me and Anna, Donte and his dad until Donte and his dad get here ... that was the arrangement, wasn't it? All opening our presents from each other together. '

' What makes you so sure you've been bought anything anyway? ' Anna teased,' Santa Claus might think you don't deserve it. You'll just have a sack of coal. '

At 11AM, the doorbell rang, and Tom welcomes his step-son-in-law into the house, along with Donte's father, Clarence Charles.

In a short space of time, everyone was sat in the Clarkson's living room - well, Clarkson, Grangers and Aspinalls living room, at least.

Donte and his dad sat on one of the sofa's, with Chlo on the arm. Brett and Mika sat on the floor, whilst Tom sat on another sofa. Anna sat on the floor in front of Tom, her back to him, leaning against his legs. His hands rested on her shoulder, rubbing them slowly.

' Right then,' Charles said, ' I'll go first, shall I? ' He took a square package from the carrier bag he had brought with him, and held it out. ' This one, for the beautiful young lady over here. '

He handed it to Anna, who giggled at being called young and beautiful. Tom's hands tightened on his girlfriend - he was very protective, and a bit possessive.

Anna tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a box which contained a large bottle of wine.

She laughed and waved it in front of Tom, ' That's us set for a while. '

More presents were opened, and more smiles and thanks were exchanged. Charles, Tom and Anna recieved various random gifts from the teenagers, as well as ifts from each other. Chlo recieved a laptop, and Mika a designer handbag.

Anna looked over at her son, ' Right, time for yours,' she said ... she pointed over to a rather small box that sat under the christmas tree.

Brett took the box and opened it carefully - what he pulled out was something he really wasn't expecting. and was really rather bemused at.

' A key,' he said blankly,' I - well - thanks a lot, mum.'

Anna laughed,' It's not just a random key, you moron,' she told him with a roll of her eyes,' it's the key to your actual present. '

When Brett raised his eyebrows in question, Tom stood up, hauling Anna to her feet too.

' Come on,' he said,' in the garage. '

The three of them made ther way out of the house to have a look at whatever was in the garage - though of course Anna and Tom knew. Charles, Donte and the girls followed curiously - all had ideas about what this would be, but it was the pure excitement that made it worth coming out into the cold for.

Out on the street, sat Tom's dark blue sleek car, with a noticable absence from Anna's silver flash car. Tom unlocked the garage and pulled up the roof, revealing the fact that the garage was occupied by a brand new black car.

' Ta-dah! ' Anna announced gleefully.

Brett's eyes widened as he looked at his mother,' No way! You bought me a car? '

She nodded.

He raised his eyebrows,' How did you pay for a _car? _And how did you get it here without me noticing it? '

His mother informed him, ' Tom and I went the other day to buy it, when you and Donte went out doing your christmas shopping for the girls. And I sold my car. It seemed a bit stupid to have a car and drive it to work everyday, when Tom's got a perfectly good car, and we're both going to the same place. It was like having two houses when we'd all fit into one. And you didn't notice because you assumed mine was in the garage. '

Anna smiled as he hugged her.

When he released her, she told him, ' You've Tom to thank for this, you know. I wanted to buy you something special and he suggested a car. Then he picked one out - they're all the same to me. And he helped me pay for it too. '

Brett turned to his mum's boyfriend - the two got on well enough, but there was no ground between them which made it easy to bond - wheras Anna could get along with Mika and Chlo since they could have a laugh and go out shopping.

However, this could be the start of their bond.

' Thanks a lot,' Brett said, nodding at Tom.

Tom shrugged, ' It was about time you got a car of your own. I konw Roger gave you driving lessons, and you'll be able to take a few more and get your license. Then you and the girls can go in your own car. You'll be able to stop for Donte too - there's no room in my car, and Chlo's always complaining. Besides, you lot are cramping mine and Anna's style. '

Brett scoffed.

Tom grinned cheekily, and Brett went to shake his hand, before deciding against it, and giving the elder man a 'manly' sort of hug.

' Right then,' Charles said,' let's get back inside and stick the t.v on, and crack open a box of Quality Street. '

Donte frowned, ' Isn't there a present missing here? One to Miss Aspinall -'

' Anna,' Anna corrected.

' Right, yeah. To Anna from Tom? '

Tom grinned and shook his head,' Nah, I couldn't forget about my sweetheart. Just saving the best until last. ' And he rooted around on a shelf in the garage, and then grabbed hold of something.

' What the hell? ' asked Anna, in suprise,' you kept my present in the garage. '

Tom shrugged,' What can I say? I knew you'd go sneaking around looking for it, so I hid it where I know you won't go. '

Anna glared,' I would not to sneaking around! '

Her boyfriend smirked,' Don't make me laugh. '

He placed a hand in the small of her back, and pushed her out of the way of the garage, so he could pull the door shut. He then turned to her, as Charles and the four teenagers looked on.

' Can we get on with this? ' Charles asked,' I'm freezing my knackers off over here.'

Chlo laughed,' No chance. They'll just do as they please - they always do. '

Tom had the look of an excited child as he handed his beloved a present wrapped in red paper - badly wrapped too, which meant he had wrapped it himself. She smiled - now that was real commitment.

She slowly opened it, her breath catching in her throat, as she held a long thin box in her hands.

Looking into Tom's deep brown eyes, so deep you could drown in the, and so soulful they reflected his very heart, Anna smiled at the hope in his eyes.

She opened the box to see a most spectacular piece of jewellery.

She observed it with the greatest interest, taking in every little detail. Her present from him was a sparkling gold chain, on the end of which hung a small heart shaped locket. The heart had an amazing diamond in the centre.

Anna gasped, and looked up at Tom in great suprise, ' Oh honey - this is absolutely gorgeous. I - I - '

She broke off, struggling to find the words to convey her feeling.

Tom smiled softly, ' May I? ' he asked gesturing towards the necklace.

He then took it from her, opened the locket up, and showed her a tiny photograph of the two of them - it had been taken on the night of the christmas ball, and both looked exceedingly happy. He then closed it and turned it over. There, engraved on the back in fancy italic writing, were the letters _A & T_ .

Anna smiled serenly, as Tom fastened the clasp of the locket around her neck.

When he was dine, she turned around to face him, and he brushed her hair away from her neck.

' There,' he said,' perfect. '

' Oh Tom,' she breathed, ' I love it. I love _you. '_

_' _I should bloody well hope so,' Tom smirked, before captured her lips and claiming them as his own.

As the couple kissed, it became clear to the others that they were not going to stop so soon.

Charles sighed,' Oh damn it, I'm off inside, it's cold. '

Brett shrugged,' Let's leave 'em to it. '

The others went inside, at which point Tom seperated his lips from hers, his fingers travelling up and down her arms.

' Got rid of them,' he said slyly.

Anna wasted no time in engaging him in a second kiss.


	21. Jack and Trips

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 21

Almost two weeks later, everyone was back at school for another term at Waterloo Road.

Tom drove he, Anna, Brett, Mika and Chlo to the school, as Brett hadn't yet passed a driving test, and was merely taking lessons.

' See you later,' Tom said to the three teenagers, as they got out of the car, before offering out his arm to Anna.

She readily took it, and they walked up to the staffroom. Once there, Tom went off to make them both a drink, whilst Anna sat down with Matt and Jasmine.

She smiled briefly at them both, and looked back over her shoulder at Tom, her smile widening.

Jasmine laughed a little,' So you had a good christmas? '

Anna turned her attention back to her collegues,' Yeah, we did. We moved in together, and we spent two weeks of pure bliss.'

' Isn't it heard with the kids always around? ' Matt asked, raising his eyebrows.

' It's not so bad, actually,' shrugged Anna,' Brett and Mika are always going out places, and Chlo's always off with Donte. _And _look at what he bought me for Christmas.'

She reached a hand into her blouse, and pulled out the golden chain, paying the locket flat on her palm and holding her hand out to Jasmine.

It was Matt who said,' Oh my God.'

' I know, it's nice, right? ' Anna smiled.

Matt shook his head,' Actually, I meant - look who's just come in here.'

A hand touched Anna's shoulder, and Tom handed her a steaming mug of coffee, before sitting down next to her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

He frowned upon seeing that all three of the other teachers were gawping at something at one side of the room.

Tom followed the direction of the looks, and tutted when he saw what they were all looking at.

' What the hell's _he _doing here? ' demanded Tom, an angry edge to his voice, as he observed the man.

Jack Rimmer was in the staff-room, larger than life, all cocky and arrogant, and was shaking hands with a few of the other teachers.

' Great,' muttered Tom.

Anna exchanged looks with Matt and Jasmine, looks of anxiety. They all knew that Tom had a rather strong dislike towards Jack because of Izzie's death.

Anna wreched her eyes away from Jack, and turned back to Tom.

She looked at him, and scrutinised his face, she set her mug down on the table in front of her, and laid a hand on her partner's cheek. She rubbed her cheek with his thumb softly, until he looked at her.

' Tom,' she merely said.

His eyes met hers, and he shook his head, taking hold of her hand,' Sorry .. I'm sorry .. I just - I - '

' Tom,' she said again,' he doesn't matter.'

He nodded,' You're right. '

Jasmine looked over curiously,' I wonder what he's doing here? '

The bell rang, and Anna shrugged,' I guess we'll find out later.'

And indeed it was later on when Anna next encountered Jack.

She went from her classroom to the staffroom during breaktime. She sat down on her favourite chair in the corner of the staffroom, and took a few pieces of paper out of her organsier, looking over her lesson plans for the rest of the day.

As she did so, someone took a seat in the chair opposite her.

She looked up expecting to see Tom, but instead there sat Jack.

' Well, we meet again, Miss Aspinall,' he said, flashing her a smile.

She just looked up, smiled, and continued with her work.

He broke the silence again,' So .. you're looking very lovely today. '

She shrugged,' No more so than usual. '

Jack leaned over and took her lesson plans right from her hands, looking down at one of them.

' Standard Deviation? ' he asked raising his eyebrows,' that's very interesting. '

' You're a mathematician? ' she challenged,' I wasn't aware that the department were hiring someone new this term. '

The corners of his mouth twitched up slightly,' No. History. I'm here until the summer, covering Mrs Sampsons' maternity leave. I thought I'd just come over here and say hi .. or something.'

' Well, now that you've done that ... ' she said, the meaning in her words bluntly clear.

Jack frowned, looking wounded,' What's the matter? Are you worried what Tom would say? '

'Tom doesn't control me, and I don't believe it's any of your business. Besides - aren't you with Davina? '

' Actually, we spilt up over Christmas,' Jack informed her, suddenly taking a hold of her hand,' She was jealous of how I looked at someone else just before Christmas, and I wasn't sure I had feelings for her any more.'

' Anna! ' called Tom, as he approached, he stopped a few feet away, hands on hips when he saw that her hand was in Jack's.

Rather awkwardly, Anna cleared her throat, and pulled her hand away,' If you'll excuse us, Jack ..' she said lightly.

Jack shrugged, standing up, and clapped a hand to Tom's shoulder before departing, saying,' Good to see you again, mate.'

Tom was furious as he sat down in the chair that Jack had just vacated. It showed in his face, his eyes, his body language, and his proximity to Anna.

Anna got up and sat on the arm of Tom's chair.

Tom looked at her, both confusion and annoyance etched upon his face.

She tried to explain,' Look, Tom, I was just looking over my lesson plans, and he came over and started talking to me. And then he grabbed my hand and told me that he'd split up with Davina and .. and .. ' she tailed off, unsure of quite what to say.

Tom finally reached out and made a connection to her, running his fingertips along the length of her arm gently, he told her,' I just feel like I already lost one person whom I loved to him, and I'm not ready to lose another.'

Anna softened, dropping her lips to his forehead,' You're not going to lose me,' she whispered,' I promise.'

Tom smiled,' Good. I'm a very jealous and possesive man. I especially won't lose you to another man.'

' You won't,' she said,' I love you too much. '

Later on Anna was packing up for the day, and was about to head out to the car park to meet Tom and the kids, when Eddie came in to the classroom.

' Mr Lawson? ' Anna said, with a smile.

' Rachel want to see you in her office,' Eddie told her, as she followed him out of the room and locked the classroom door behind her, slipping the key into her handbag.

' If you're going out to the car park, could you tell Tom I'll just be a few minutes? ' she asked.

Eddie dismissed it,' It's alright, Tom's going to be there too. As am I. '

In Rachel's office, Anna entered the room to see that Rachel was stood behind her desk, and Tom, Jack and Jasmine were stood there in a semi circle around the desk.

Rachel clapped her hands together as Eddie and Anna joined the group.

' OK,' she said,' I wanted to gather everyone here to talk about the school trip we've got coming up with the year 11. As you know, we're taking some of the year 11 students to the Belgium as part of their history course, to visit world war one battlefield and memorials. The trip is taking place in March, it's 5 days long, and you lot are the teachers I've chosen as my first choices to go. Some of you for obvious reasons, some of you for less obvious reasons.'

Anna looked around at everyone, trying to work out what these reasons could be. She noticed that other people did so, too.

Rachel noted this also, and elaborated,' I'm going because a member of senior staff is required, Jack's going as acting head of History, Anna and Eddie because I know have had family serve in that war. And Tom and Jasmine as they have a form each in year 11. So are you all up for it?'

There was a vigourous agree from everyone.

Eddie grinned,' Almost an entire week nonstop with the kids - it's a good job Grantly's not going.'

They all scoffed.

' We'd better be going,' Tom said, gesturing to himself and Anna,' the kids'll be waiting for us by the car. '

' Are you going to be alright to leave the kids whilst we're in Belgium? ' Rachel asked suddenly.

Tom looked at Anna who shrugged,' Well, Chlo's going on the trip anyway, and the other two are 18. They're old enough to look after themselves. '

As she and Tom left the room, Tom slipped his hand into hers. He pushed his lips against her ear as they walked,' Great. Nearly a full week with Rimmer. '

Anna laid her hand on the small of his back,' Shut up. We'll have loads of fun.'


	22. Belgium, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC**

**A/N - I know I'm painting Jack out to be a much worse character than he actually is, but I'm just using him to create tension. This does not reflect my personal views.**

Chapter 22

It was the middle of March - exactly 6 months into the relationship of Tom and Anna. It was just past mid-night, and the pair of them were preparing to leave their home, to meet other teachers and year 11 pupils, and to set off on the school trip to Belgium.

The group were going to set off at 1AM, to get to Dover in time for the early morning ferry to France.

Whilst Tom lugged his suitcase down the stairs, and went back for Chlo's one and Anna's two, - "You're only _going _for 5 days, including travelling" he whined as he did so - Anna had thrown her arms around her son.

Brett grimaced,' Mum, get off me. '

Anna pulled away and folded her arms across her chest, looking at both he and Mika,' Now you two behave yourselves whilst we're gone, Tom and I are really trusting you. I don't want to get back and hear that you think you can get in trouble because some of the staff have gone. '

' Yeah,' Tom said, coming to stand beside Anna,' and if I come back and find out that you've done anything to my house, there'll be hell to pay. '

Brett rolled his eyes,' We promise to behave,' he said with a sigh.

Final hug were given all around, before Mika and Brett were left alone

*****

It was less than an hour later when everyone was set and ready to go.

From the moment that the coach left the drive of the school, the kids were excited, and the staff worried about what they'd let themelves in for.

Eddie and Rachel were sat side by side right at the front of the coach, whilst the other four teachers took up the back seats of the bus. Anna was sat between Tom and Jack, with Jasine on Tom's other side.

' Oi! ' Tom yelled after about one minute into the journey,' sit down Bolton Smilie! If this coach crashes you're gong to go straight through the windscreen! '

Anna laughed cosying closer to Tom,' You sound like such an old man,' she snorted.

Tom dropped his lips to her ear and spoke so softly that no one else could hear, ' Sure you can manage all this time sat next to Rimmer? '

' So long as you don't leave me,' she replied.

' Never in a - Bolton! What did I just tell you?! '

Although the students had had no sleep, and were facing going over 24 hours without if they didn't sleep tonight, they didn't seem to care, despite being told many times that the ywould be tired in the coming days.

Some of the staff, however, saw it in their best interests to try and get some sleep - as Tom discovered when he awoke as the coach was pulling into customs at the docks.

He stretched his arms out in front of him and looked around, his eyes falling on the woman next to him. He frowned when he saw the position she was fallen asleep in - her head lolling on Jack's shoulder, and one of her hands laid on his thigh.

Something inside him stirred and he had the sudden urge to wake them both up and force Anna to go sit elsewhere. He shook his head, telling himself that he was being ridiculous.

*****

A short while later, when everyone was on the ferry, Tom and Anna stood up on the deck.

Anna looked out at the sun rising on the horizon line, and shuddered as the wind whipped through her hair, and she was blown over by a rush of cold air.

Tom's arm around her tighened.

A voice from behind interrupted,' Aww, now don't you two look sweet? '

Tom sighed,' Hello, Jack. '

' Do you want to borrow a jacket, Anna? You look very cold,' Jack commented, continuing in his persuit of Anna and ignoring Tom.

' She's fine,' Tom said, pulling her closer.

Jack raised an eyebrows,' I'm only trying to help a lady out. '

' We were just going in anyway,' Anna said, throwing Jack an irritated look and sweeping straight past him.

*****

When everyone was back on the coach after the ferry ride, Jack touched Annna's arm with his fingertips.

' Why won't you see that I'm not the bad guy? ' he said.

She rolled her eyes,' You're trying to take me out of a relationship which I'm already perfectly happy in. In my books that doesn't make you the saint. '

Jack looked at her with pleading eyes.

She responded by shaking her head and taking Tom's hand - Tom watching the situation very closely,' Why can't you leave us alone? What is it that you see in me that you want so much? '

Jack smirked,' I'm used to getting what I want. And I willl get what I want. '

Anna sighed.

*****

After stopping for a few hours shopping in the capital, the group reached the youth hostel in Ypres at 5pm.

Once there, it was Jack, as the History teacher, and therefore leader of the trip, who gave out the instructions,' You can all go to your rooms and unpack, and you'll be expected back here in an hour for dinner. '

He told everyone which rooms they were in, and gave them all a key to the room.

Before they left, he added,' If you need anything, myself, Mr Lawson and Mr Clarkson are in room 19 on the boys corridor, and Miss Mason, Miss Koreshi and Miss Aspinall are in room 2 on the girls corridor. If anyone is caught on the corridor of the oppoite gender, there will be severe punishments in place.'

Everyone went off to their rooms.

Once at the entrance to the girls corridor, Anna left Tom to go up to his own room for the next few days.

She'd gotten to the door of the room she was going to be sharing with Jasmine and Rachel and was about to enter the room, when Tom called out,' Hey! You forgot something! '

' Oh yeah! ' she called over to him,' what might that be? '

Tom grinned his infectious grin and strode down the corridor to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her hard and passionately. She was taken aback, but soon her hands made their way to his waist and she was kissing back with just as much enthusiasm.

Wolf whistles broke them apart, and they looked sheepishly at Janeece ad Maxine, who were staying in the room next to the three female teachers.

' Are you sure you should be down here? ' Janeece asked, teasingly.

' Yeah,' Maxine added cheekily,' what would Mr Rimmer say? Caught on the corridor of the opposite sex, Mr Clarkson. '

Tom grinned,' Keep your noses out of it, kids. '

*****

The time came for tea. Everyone went through the self service food system, chose what they wanted, and sat them selves down in the groupes of four and five. The six teachers sat around a long table, along with a coach driver and a tour guide - who would be giving the trip around the war sites.

Jasmine engaged Anna in lively conversation about plans for later on that evening. The accomodation they were staying in had a bar, and Jasine was eager to have a few drinks with her friend that night.

' I hear that they've even got a karaoke,' Jasmine said, excitedly.

' Oh _no,' _whined Anna,' I'm not singing. '

' It'll be a laugh,' Jasmine insisted,' you're up for it, aren't you Rachel?'

' I'm certainly not spending a night in the room on my own while you're having fun,' the headmistress beamed.

' But I can't sing! ' Anna insisted.

' You've got a lovely voice, sweetheart,' Tom told her,' voice like an angel. '

Which was how after the teenagers had been told to go to bed at 11PM, their teachers locked up their rooms and all met in the bar.

They were all sat around one table in the corner of the room, when Jasmine slammed the karaoke book down on the table.

' Come on then - who's up for it? ' she asked.

' I'll go,' Rachel offered.

' What are you going to sing? ' Eddie asked, but Rachel shook her head.

' Patience, Mr Lawson, patience,' Rachel laughed.

Rachel took to the microphone 10 minutes later, and although she didn't have the best of voices, she certainly provided the entertainment factor. They all cheered at her choice of songs - Waterloo, by Abba - a very appropriate choice given their jobs.

They were cheering the loudest of anyone in the bar when their collegue had finished.

' Come on, you have to sing something now,' Rachel insisted.

Anna continued to protest, but her friends and collegues were not interested in what she wanted, but their own entertainment.

Jack finally offered,' Look - how about I sing something _with _you - it'll be easier that way, I'll bet. '

' Yeah, come on,' Rachel agreed.

' Go on,' Eddie coaxed.

Anna threw a helpless little look at Tom - she saw the dislike for the situation in his eyes but felt that there was little she could do about the situation, and so sat back as Jack chose a song, and allowed him to pull her out onto the floor in front of the screen.

When the song played, she rolled her eyes - of course he had to pick something romantically based.

She took hold of a microphone and sang,' _Summer Lovin', had me a blast, summer lovin' happened so fast. '_

She let herself go, and really enjoyed the song, even going so far as to forget with whom she was singing, and dancing around him as they sing, allowing him to spin her under his arm, and when they finished, he kissed her cheek.

When they got back to the table, they were heavily congratulated.

' I'll get the drinks in,' Tom announced, heading off to the bar.

' I'll help you carry them back,' offered Anna following him to the bar, and standing besides him.

She looked at his profile, and frowned when she noted his own frown and look of distaste.

' Are you alright?' she asked.

He didn't look to face her, and kept his eyes on the bar,' You seemed pretty comfortable up there.'

Anna sighed,' Tom - don't even go there. '

This time he did face her, lookng angry, and folding his arms across her chest,' _Don't go there? _Oh, I'll go there alright. _You _seem to be perfectly happy liasing with Jack Rimmer, and even more happy to string me along. '

' _String you along?' _she echoed, her voice going up at least an octave in pitch,' oh grow up, Tom. You're being pathetic. '

*****

After her argument with Tom, Anna told everyone that she had a headache and was going to go back to the room and try to get some sleep.

She was vaguely aware of Jasmine and Rachel entering the room around 1AM, and going off to bed.

And she couldn't sleep - she spent a couple of hours laid in bed awake, thinking about Tom.

She looked at her watch - it read at 3AM. She sighed, throwing back the quilt, pulling on a dressing gown over her nightdress, and leaving the room.

She crept upstairs, then walked carefully down the corridor that the boys were staying on. She heard laughter coming from some of the rooms, as if some of the boys were still awake, determined to pull an all nighter.

It was just her luck that the staff were staying right at the end of the corridor, and as she passed by one of the rooms, its door flew open, and there stood Donte, looking at her in suprise.

' Donte,' she whispered sharply, caught out.

Donte smiled kind of awkwardly,' It's alright, Miss Aspinall, my room-mate's asleep. '

' Don't tell anyone that you saw me up here, and I'll try and talk Tom into extending Chlo's curfew. ' she pleaded - she knew this would look bad if it got out.

' Yeah. Sure - I'll just go back to bed, or something. '

' I'm not doing anything dodgy,' she said, though she was unsure why she was bothering to tell him - probably because he was part of her odd and extended family,' Tom and I had an argument .. a really big one .. and I can't sleep until I've said sorry. '

Donte smiled sympathetically,' Chlo said that you and Tom were having problems with Mr Rimmer, and for what it's worth, I think you and Tom could come through anything. '

' Thank you. '

Seconds later, Anna was knocking on the door of Tom's room, hoping she wouldn't wake Eddie or Jack. To her relief, it was Tom who answered.

He looked very suprised,' Oh. I thought it would be the kids playing knock-a-door-and-run, or something. '

' Oh Tom,' Anna said simply, shaking her head.

Tom nodded,' I know. Me too. '

He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. They didn't even need to say the words.


	23. Belgium, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC**

**A/N: After reading back through this story, I realised that I've stated the kids at different ages at different points, that don't add up. So I'm setting the record straight.**

**Mika and Brett are 18, whilst Donte and Chlo are 17. Anna is 32, and Tom is about the same age. **

Chapter 23

The next day was filled with visits to certain graveyards, memorials, and rounded off by a trip to what seemed like just a field.

The coach pulled up at the last stop of the day, and everyone followed the tour guide off of it, and through a field.

' What we doing in some stinkin' wet field? ' Janeece asked.

' Oi! Keep it zipped and listen to what the tour guide's telling us! ' Jack reprimanded.

' She's got a point though,' muttered Anna under her breath.

Jack looked at her slightly, and smirked.

' Now, now, Miss Aspinall,' he said,' you should be setting a good example. '

' Gather around! Gather here! ' called Wendy, the middle aged tour guide. The group formed a semi-circle, and all looked down at a big hole in the ground.

' Down there,' Wendy said,' is a german dug out - the soldiers would have spent days down there, with no food or drink, and in very cramped conditions. It's a tiny little space, and up to 50 people would be in there. Now, the most people we've managed to get down there on one of these trips is 30, so lets see if we can beat that. '

Excited, the pupils all jumped down into the entrance, and filed out into the large hole, one by one. Then some of the teachers followed, until only Anna, Tom and Jasmine were left.

' Come on, teachers,' Wendy encouraged,' we've 28 there. We need three more. '

Jasmine jumped down and pushed her way in.

Anna looked at Tom,' I guess now would be a good time to mention that I'm claustrophobic? '

' You'll be alright,' Tom insisted,' go in last, then you can stand on the outside and you'll have some space. '

Anna sighed, taking the big leap down, and cramming up into the entrance.

The other bodies pressed against her, and she took a deep breath, as Wendy instructed them to stay there whilst she took some photographs.

When they could leave, Anna felt numb, like she was going to suffocate, and like she couldn't move. Tom brushed past her and clambered out of the gap, followed by Jack.

They both looked down at Anna, who was breathing heavily and looking around in wide eyed panic.

' Anna? ' Tom prompted.

Anna's breathing deepened.

' Out of the way,' Jack said authoritavely to Tom, stepping towards the end of the dug-out, and reaching forward, stretching both of his arms out.

' Come on Anna,' he said encouragingly,' give me your hands. '

Breathing deeper, Anna was hardly listening to Jack, and allowed him to take hold of her tightly, and pull her to safely, where Tom immediately took her in his arms.

He knew that she was claustrophobic, but she'd never had a bad case in front of him - she'd told him she only had bad cases on trains, and the underground.

' You alright?' he asked.

Anna's breathing was eratic, and Tom looked at her, not knowing what to do.

' She's having a panic attack,' Jack said to Tom, as all of the children filed out of the dug-out, and gathered around Wendy, as she spoke to them.

' W-what do we do? ' Tom asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jack rolled his eyes,' She's _your _girlfriend, you should know what to do. Give her to me. '

Tom reluctantly let go of his partner, and Jack grabbed hold of her arm, dragging her away from everyone else.

He spoke to her soothingly, and tried his best to make her calm down - even breathing with her, until she was calmer.

' Are you alright? ' asked Jack finally.

' Yes,' Anna said,' I - thank you. I - I - yeah. '

Jack shook his head,' Don't mention it. '

On the coach going back to the accomodation, Tom picked up Anna's hand.

' I'm sorry,' he said.

She laughed,' What have you got to be sorry about, you stupid, gorgeous man. '

' Not knowing what to do, and Jack did. '

' Don't you dare be sorry,' Anna said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

*****

That evening, the staff again went to the bar, but this time they did not take turns on the karaoke, but played 10 pin bowling.

They split into two teams - Jasmine, Tom and Rachel against Jack, Eddie and Anna.

By the end, the scores were pretty much neck and neck.

Anna was up.

' Come on,' Eddie said, laying a hand on her shoulder,' we need this one. '

' You can do it, Anna,' Jack called as she took her place in front of the lane.

She drew her arm back, let go of the ball, and threw it straight down the middle of the lane. It collided with the pins ... knocked down 7 .. 8 .. 9 .. all of them in one go.

Behind her, Eddie and Jack cheered, and when Jasmine took the final turn for her team seconds later, and only knocked down 7 pins, the two men, and Anna cheered much louder.

' We won! ' Anna exclaimed,' the drinks are on you, Rachel. '

Eddie high fived Jack, and hugged Anna, before Jack kissed Anna's cheek, his lips lingering for longer than they should have done.

Tom did not miss this, yet he kept quiet.

*****

The two days that followed were filled with famous memorials, battle sites, graveyards, and lots of intense learning and emotional journeying.

The final night of the school trip, everyone boarded the coach, and were heading for the Menin Gate Ceremony - a ceremony which had taken place in the town of Ypres every night since the end of world war one. It was a chance to remember the gone, and reflect upon the past. Wendy had said it would be extremely emotional, and everyone was prepared for it.

The actual ceremony consisted of a few moments silence, waving of flags, and music playing.

After the ceremony, the kids were told that they were to be back on the coach in 15 minutes.

During this time, Anna went looking around at the thousands of named carved into the white walls of the huge memorial.

It took her almost all of the 15 minutes to find it, but she eventually found what she had been looking for - a single name carved into the great walls.

_Lance Corporal J.A Aspinall._

She ran her fingertips across the name - the name of her great-uncle, who had died but his body never been found. A single tear fell from her eyes, and she turned around quickly when Jack called out her name.

' Anna? ' he said,' it's time to go back. '

' Sure. sure,' Anna sighed, running her thumb across the name before turning to follow him back to the coach.

' Are you alright? ' he asked, noting her slightly red eyes.

' I'm fine - just found the name of someone in my family ... it's nothing. '

Jack put his hand in the snall of her back, and guided her onto the coach.

As she took her seat between he and Tom, Tom frowned.

' What's wrong?' he asked

' Nothing,' she insisted,' I'm fine.'

Before he could press the matter, her head was resting on him, and she was drifting off to sleep.

He threw Jack a suspicious glance.

*****

Anna walked down the corridor at 10PM, knocking on doors, and telling everyone that it was time for lights out.

After she did so, she told Rachel and Jasmine that she was going to step out for a while - the 6 members of staff had decided to stay in tonight, since they were in for a long day tomorrow, travelling back.

She then grabbed a coat, and pulling it on, left the room, and the building. The accomodation was laid out much like the school- there was one building in which the rooms were, and a courtyard between that and another buidling, which held the bar and dining rooms.

Anna went to stand out in the courtyard, leaning over a little fountain that was out there.

She looked back at the building - some of the rooms overlooked the courtyard, and she saw some lights on behind curtains - the pupils who refused to be sensible and get some sleep.

A few moments of contemplating, and thinking all about the horrors of the war, and what even her own family had been through, had Anna in tears.

' Oh now,' a voice from behind said,' all out here on your own? '

' Hello Jack,' she said, without even turning around.

Jack came to stand beside her, and he frowned down at her tears.

' Oi,' he said softly,' you'd better not be crying. '

' I'm not,' she said, sniffing.

Jack smiled wryly,' I know all this stuff is a lot to take in.,' he said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

She tried to shrug away,' Jack ...' she said, raising her eyebrows.

' No,' Jack said,' come here - let me look after you. '

' I don't need looking after,' Anna insisted.

Jack rolled his eyes,' Yes - you've got Tom, haven't you .. and where's _Tom _now, when you need him? ' he asked, mocking.

' Don't ... Jack .. just don't,' Anna said, shaking her head.

' Don't? ' echoed Jack,' that's just problem - I don't think I can stop myself. '

With that, he reached out and laid a hand on the back of her neck, closing the distance between them quickly, and laying his lips upon hers.

He kissed her slowly and tried to part her lips with his tounge. All the while, she struggled against him, trying to push him away, but he was very persistant.

He did let go when she hit his arm.

' What the hell are you doing? ' she hissed.

His only reply was to kiss her again.

This time Jack only released her when an extremely angry voice shouted,' Hey! What are you playing at, you piece of scum?! '

' Bugger,' muttered Anna, pushing Jack away from her, as her furious boyfriend approached.

' Well,' he said,' I was only heading over to the pay phone to give Mika and Brett a ring, and look what I come across! '

The sound of Tom's shouting causes some curtains to twitch, and some of the pupils - on both corridors - to look out of their windows.

' Tom,' Anna breathed looking between the two men in a panic, and going to stand beside Tom, laying a hand on his arm.

Tom yanked his arm away,' Don't you touch me,' he said.

' Tom, please! ' she snapped,' it's not what it looks like! '

By now, all of the pupils were up at their windows, and some had pushed the windows open enough to be able to hear better.

Tom glared at Jack,' Couldn't keep your filthy hands to yourself, could you? Just had to have a go, did you? '

' Tom, calm down,' hissed Anna.

' Calm down? ' echoed Tom furiously,' how can I calm down, when he's snogging your face off. '

The kids were shouting thing down - mostly thing such as " Go on Mr Clarkson", "Teach him a lesson, Mr Clarkson".

The angry Tom did indeed teach him a lesson, and suddenly, impulsively, punched Jack square in the face.

The kids cheered.

Anna screamed,' Tom! You can't go around punching people like that '

Tom now turned on Anna,' Defending your lover now, are you? How long has it being going on for? '

' Nothing's going on! ' she insisted.

' Well, you would say that, wouldn't you? Trying to save your skin. Don't even bother lying about it! I've seen the way that you act around him! Just admit it! ' he raged.

' Tom! Tom, listen to me! ' pleaded Anna, tears spilling from her eyes,' if you'd been paying attention, you'd have noticed that I tried to push him away. '

' Well you didn't try hard enough did you? ' Tom accused.

' Tom,' Jack said, trying to pull Anna away from him,' just calm down, mate. '

Tom punched Jack again.

It was second before Eddie, Rachel and Jasmine joined their collegues.

Tom was about to hit Jack again, when Eddie grabbed hold of him, and pulled him away.

' Tom, don't be stupid,' he said.

' Tom,' Anna sighed, looking up at him.

Tom shook his head,' No, I don't want to hear it .. this is it. We're done. Rimmer's welcome to you, because it's obvious that you never gave a damn about me, did you? '

' Tom! ' Anna yelled, as Eddie dragged him back into the building, and Rachel shouted up at the kids to go back to bed.

' No! ' Tom shouted,' we're finished. '

Jasmine put her arm around her friend's waist, as Anna dissolved into hysterical tears.

' Come on,' she said soothingly,' let's get you inside. '

*****

Anna had been in her bedroom with Jasmine and Rachel trying to console her for all of 10 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

Rachel opened it.

' Chlo, would you go back to bed, please? ' the headmistress asked.

' Please Miss Mason, I just want to talk to Miss Aspinall,' Chlo sighed.

' I don't think that's appropriate right now,' Rachel replied.

Anna sniffed,' Rachel .. it's alright, I'll talk to her.'

Rachel nodded,' Ok then, come on in, Chlo. '

Chlo came and sat down on the bed with Anna.

' Oh, Chlo, it's such as mess,' Anna sighed.

' This is ridiculous,' Chlo said,' you didn't want Mr Rimmer to kiss you, did you? There's nothing going on, is there? '

' Of course not,' replied Anna,' you know that I love Tom more than anything. And I love you and Mika too .. and even your Donte I guess. We were all one happy family a couple of days ago. '

' What's going to happen now? ' Chlo asked.

Anna shrugged,' I guess Brett and I are going to have to move out, now. We'll find a B&B, or something. '

' Tom'll come around,' Chlo assured Anna,' he has to. You two are so perfect together. '

'I don't know how we're going to overcome this one,' Anna admitted.

' You can't move out,' Chlo whined,' we - me and Mika - love having you around. It's like we're finally a proper family again .. our place is the happiest it's been since .. since my mum. '

' Oh come here,' Anna smiled, hugging Chlo tightly.

She patted the teenager's back,' I love Tom more than anthing, and moving out is the last thing I want to do. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Mr Rimmer. I ... I only hope that Tom comes to his senses. '

' I'll talk to him,' Chlo said.

' You know more than I do that he's headstrong, possesive, protective, and stubborn. If he doesn't see sense, and we - Brett and I - have to move out, this doesn't change things between me and you two girls - I love you two to bits, and there's no getting rid of me now. '

' Where are you going to stay? ' Chlo asked.

' We'll find some grubby motel, or B&B nearby, or something. '

' Don't be ridiculous,' Jasmine said suddenly, skaking her dark curls,' you'll both come and stay with me.'

' Jas,' smiled Anna,' you don't have to, you know. I'll be fine in a B&B, and I can always send Brett to go and stay with his grandparents. '

Grantley and Fleur - the latter in particular - had really tried to get to know their grand son, and Brett sometimes had tea at their house - Grantly was even nice-r to Brett in class .Even more suprising, he was civil to Anna.

' Tom'll come around, I know it,' Chlo said, standing up and moving to leave.

' Well heres hoping,' shrugged Anna.

*****

She didn't speak to him again until they got back to the school. She sat at the front of the coach on the way home - swapping places with Rachel, and sitting with Eddie - Eddie was something of a mentor to her, since they were both in the mathematics depeartment. She also ignored the comments that came from the pupils - though not without great difficulty.

In the school car park, Tom stopped by his car, and looked over at Anna. His face bore a strange expression for a few seconds as she watched him, before he called out to her.

' I suppose you're coming back to the house?' he asked, his tone edgy, and his expression sad.

' Oh don't worry,' Anna replied, shaking her head,' I'm just coming to collect my son, and then we'll both be out of your hair. '

' Anna,' he said before she left.

' Yes? ' she asked, raising her eyebrows at him, trying desperately not to give away any emotion in her voice.

He shook his head,' It - no - it doesn't matter. '

' Suit yourself,' muttered Anna under her breath, as she got into Jasmine's car - Jasmine was going to give her a lift to her house - their house - so they could get Brett, and then they were off back to Jasmine's.

*****

Jasmine and Anna got there before Chlo and Tom did.

' I'll wait here,' Jasmine said supportively,' you go on in. You'll be alright. '

Anna sighed, leaving the car, and unlocking the house before entering.

' Hey - I'm here! ' shouted Anna.

The pair of them - Mika and Brett - ran down the stairs to greet her, only to stop in front of her and look at her in confusion when they saw that she was alone.

' Mum? Where's Tom and Chlo? ' Brett asked.

' Shh,' Anna said, shaking her head,' not now. '

She threw her arms around Brett, and kissed his cheek, before going on to embrace Mika, and also kissing her on the cheek.

' Oh, I'm so glad to see you both - you two been behaving yourselves? ' she asked, attempting a smile.

' Yeah course,' Mika said,' but where _are _Tom and Chlo? '

Anna sighed, and in the next instant, she'd broken into sobs.

The two teenagers looked at each other in alarm.

' Brett, we're leaving,' Anna announced, through her tears.

' _What? ' _chorused the teenagers, looking at her incredulously.

' Tom and I have - have split up,' Anna finally told them, leaving them reeling.

' No,' whispered Mika,' no you can't. You're perfect together .. you just _fit. _And we love having you around .. you're part of the family now, you and Brett. You can't go. '

The front door opened, and Tom and Chlo entered.

Tom's eyes widened,' Ah,' he said, noting Brett and Mika's shocked expressions,' so you know. '

' What the hell? ' Mika asked,' you can't seriously be splitting up! _Why? '_

Tom glared at Anna,' Because I caught _her _kissing Jack Rimmer. '

' No! ' Mika said.

' For the record, he kissed me, and I didn't respond,' Anna said icily,' and your stubborn step-father refuses to accept that I love him far, far too much to ever hurt him like that. '

' You kissed him! ' Tom yelled.

Anna sighed,' Brett, you and I are going to stay with Jasmine - I mean, Miss Koreshi - for a while. Don't bother stopping now to get any of your things. We'll stop by over the weekend when there's more time, and when Tom isn't around. '

' Does it really have to be this way? ' Chlo whined.

' I'm afraid so,' Tom said,' because it looks like some people can't be trusted. '

Anna scoffed,' You're such a hypocrite, Tom Clarkson. You shouldn't judge me by your own standards - I know you got together with Izzie whilst you were still married to Lorna, but that's not me. I love you too much to even consider hurting you. And there's the fact that whilst I'm so in love with you, I wouldn't even want anyone else. Come one Brett, we're going. '

' Mum, I don't want to go,' Brett insisted.

' Brett,' Anna snapped,' we're going and that's final. We don't have a choice in the matter. Now come on, Jasmine's waiting for us outside in her car. '

She pushed Brett towards the front door, but before she left, she turned back and looked at the two girls.

' I'm sorry it had to be this way, kids,' she sighed,' I really do love you both. And I'm sorry, Tom. '

' Sorry that you ever kissed Jack Rimmer? ' Tom challenged.

' No. Sorry that this is the end of us. '


	24. Sick?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 24

On Monday morning, Jasmine drove she, Brett and Anna to the school. Anna had lost her car, selling it so that she could buy Brett one, and Brett hadn't yet pased a driving test.

It had been a rough weekend for Anna - she spent most of it inside the Jasmine's house, wallowing in self-pity, and thinking about her relationship. She only left the house to pick up her belongings - which Tom had already boxed up and left in the landing for her.

As she crossed the courtyard, the pupils all watched her - it was clear that the kids who had been on the school trip had let the word spread.

When she entered the staff room, Jasmine just behind her, all the eyes off the staff were on her too - apparently word had spread from the pupils, and from Eddie, Rachel and Jack.

Anna took a seat as far away from possible from where she usually sat. Jasmine sat loyally beside her, and Tom was already in the room, sat at the other side of the room, alone with his pile of marking for the first lesson of the day.

Steph came over to talk to Anna.

' Anna, darling,' she said loudly,' I heard that you just split up with Tom, it's just awful. I can't _believe _he thought that you were cheating on him - some men are just stupid. '

Anna inwardly cursed Steph for talking so loud, and attracting everyone's attention.

' How are you doing?' asked Steph.

' I'm doing just fine, thanks,' Anna muttered.

' It must be hard with the kids involved? '

She was still talking very loud, and everyone was watching.

' I'm fine, Steph, it's all fine,' Anna insisted.

' You don't look fine,' she said.

' Well I guess that I just need a coffee, or something,' muttered Anna, standing up and walking away.

Whilst she was getting a drink, Grantly came to stand beside her.

' Told you it would all end in tears,' he mumbled.

' Grantly, don't,' Anna sighed.

' Oh let me guess,' he said, cynically,' you _love _him. '

' I really, really do.'

' Your funeral,' the head of english muttered, before leaving his grandson's mother to her own devices.

She was not alone long, as Jack was there within seconds, and Tom was watching them closely, listening in.

Before he even opened his mouth, she shook her head,' Don't even bother Jack. I just want you to go away. I want you to go as far away as possible and never even think about me again. I wish you didn't exist. '

' That's a bit harsh,' Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

' It's not,' Anna said fiercely,' you've taken the only man I've ever loved away from me. Just look at me, will you - I'm 32, I have no house, no home, no car, no man, and I've got nothing to show for my life. And that's all down to you. '

With that, she stalked out of the room.

Tom looked after her - what the hell were they doing?

*****

First class on a monday morning - the class that included Mika and Brett.

They were the first two there.

When they entered, Mika came to stand in front of Anna's desk.

' Can I help you? ' Anna sighed, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

' It's rubbish around our place now that you've gone, Tom's barely talking .. eating .. drinking .. moving .. he's like a bleeding zombie. '

'Yeah? ' Anna asked,' well might I remind you that he was the one who broke the relationship up.'

' I'm sure that he still loves you,' Mika said,' why can't things go back to how they were? '

' Because he's stupid, and he doesn't trust me, and .. and .. just sit down,' she said, unable to think of anything more to say, when what she really wanted was just to get back with Tom.

The class filed in, and at once she was innundated by questions from the pupils.

' Miss, have you split up with Mr Clarkson? '

' Miss, but I thought that you loved him? '

' Are you with Mr Rimmer now, Miss? '

' Are you going to move in with Mr Rimmer now, Miss?'

Anna snapped, throwing a heavy textbook onto the front desk, getting silence from the class.

' ENOUGH! ' she yelled,' this is no business of anyone else's. '

' No need to be so touchy,' muttered someone at the back of the room.

' I _said _ENOUGH! ' she snarled,' now - turn to page 134 in the textbooks and work through excersice 10.4. '

The class got to work, and the lesson was only 10 minutes in, when someone called out.

' Miss? Can I borrow a pen? Mine's run out. '

Anna rooted through a desk draw and picked out a pencil to lend to Janeece, when she suddenly bent double over her desk, clutching the edge of it.

Her movement caused everyone to look up, in suprise, and some in concern.

' Miss Aspinall? Are you alright? ' Mika asked, with a frown.

Anna's hand left the desk, and it flew to her stomach, whilst the other clapped to her mouth.

' Oh God, excuse me class, I really don't feel well,' she gushed, hurrying out of the room, leaving the kids to gawp after her.

*****

There was a knock on the staff room door at break time.

' Don't all rush at once,' Matt mumbled when no one went to answer it.

A short while later, he came back into the room, saying,' It's your son, Anna. Says it's urgent. '

Anna frowned as she went to answer the door,' Brett, Mr Wilding said that it was urgent? '

Brett shrugged,' Just wanted to see if you were OK. '

' I'm fine. '

' You just ran out of a classroom,' Brett said,' and you didn't look too good when you got back either. '

' You cheeky sod,' Anna smirked,' when did kids start questioning their parents, eh? '

' C'mon this is me you're talking to - what do you expect? ' he teased,' but seriously - are you alright? I was really worried about you. '

' Honestly, I feel fine now,' she assured her son,' it just .. came and went away again. Must have been something that I ate. '

' Well .. if you're sure ..'

' Positive. Get out of here. '

Sitting back down with Jasmine, Jasmine raised her eyebrows,' What did Brett want?'

' Just checking up on me. I wasn't feeling so good this morning in my first class, and I ended up running off to go throw up in the toilets. '

' Yet you're still here? ' Jasmine asked incredulously.

' I am fine now. I promise. '

Jasmine scoffed.

Anna poked her,' Hey - leave me alone, or else I won't be such a nice, easy to-live-with kind of girl. '

' Fine, fine,' Jasmine relented,' I'm dropping it, I'm dropping it. '

*****

Tom and Anna managed to avoid each other for the rest of the week, but on Friday something changed.

The day started out simple enough, Jasmine, Anna and Brett showed up for the school together, and the two female teachers went off into the staff room.

As they were sat there, along with Matt, Matt looked at her in concern.

' Anna? Are you alright? ' he asked.

Anna frowned,' Yeah, I'm fine, why? '

He shook his head,' It's just .. well, you look a bit tired, a bit pale. _Are _you alright? '

Anna insisted that she was fine, but 10 minutes later, she grimaced,' Actually, I don't feel so good. '

She fled the room, catching the attentions of many of the staff. Eddie called from the other side of the room,' Is she sick _again? '_

' I'm getting worried about her now,' Jasmine nodded.

Tom watched the exchange, not saying anything, but unable to keep the look of concern from his face - he had had a lot of time to think over the past few days, and he was beginning to see sense about himself and Anna. The situation was making everyone unhappy ... he, Anna, Mika and Chlo, Brett, Donte, their other collegues, and the pupils who had to put up with two had-been very popular teachers turning snappy and moody.

The moment that Anna re-entered the room, Eddie grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her towards him.

' Are you feeling alright? ' Eddie asked her.

' Just a bit sick .. it's nothing,' Anna insisted.

' Are you sure? ' Eddie pressed, narrowing his eyes at her and surveying her face,' because to my knowledge, this is the 5th time this week that this has happened . . . 5 days in a row, of running off sick in the morning, and then claiming to be fine. '

' But I am fine now .. I've just been under a lot of stress, and stuff, you know that. I am fine. '

Eddie shook his head,' Well, I'm not so sure. I want you to go and see a doctor. '

' If I agree to make an appointment for over the weekend, will you leave me alone? ' she sighed, giving in.

' Of course,' Eddie agreed.

Anna nodded,' Good. Then I will. But I'm fine. Really. I just wish everyone would stop nagging on at me.'

' It's only because we're concerned,' Eddie reminded her as the bell rang,' now come on, we've got litle monsters to teach. '

*****

At break time, two men were on their way to visit Anna before she'd even had chance to leave her room.

Jack Rimmer entered her room, just as Tom Clarkson was walking down the corridor, about to call upon his ex. Tom sighed, but his basic human curiosity got the better of him, and he moved closer to Anna's class room, stopping outside, and deciding to listen in on their conversation.

Anna looked up, suprised, when Jack entered.

' Oh, what do you want now? ' she demanded, sighing as soon as she saw him,' don't you think that you've already caused enough trouble? '

Jack nodded, looking down sheepishly,' I know ... I'm here to say sorry. '

' Sorry,' she scoffed,' you think that "sorry" can solve all of this? '

' No,' he admitted,' but I thought that it might make you feel a little better. And I also thought, that .. maybe .. maybe you needed someone to talk to. '

' Yeah? Well you thought wrong, didn't you? ' she returned.

' Please. Anna. Let me explain .. let me at least explain why I did it .. why I've been pushing you from the beginning. '

' Because you're an arrogant idiot,' suggested Anna flatly,' but please .. go on .. I'm intruiged. Why _did _you decide to ruin my life. '

' Don't say that,' Jack pleaded,' I haven't ruined your life, surely? '

' You've sure as hell made it as difficult as possible for me to live. As meaningless as possible. '

Jack looked at her sharply,' What do you mean? ' he had noticed the meaning behind her words,' not meaningless ... surely you don't mean ...? '

' Yeah,' she nodded,' I considered it, but what's it to you. '

' When? ' demanded Jack,' how? you're not serious, are you? '

' Deadly serious. Monday evening,' replied Anna, not meeting his eyes,' couldn't face it, after seeing him on Monday. I went out for a walk that evening, and I threw myself in the canal. '


	25. Explaining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 25

' _You did not! ' _Jack exclaimed,' what the hell were you thinking? '

' I wasn't thinking, that's just it,' admitted Anna,' all I cared about was making the pain go away. So I jumped in the canal, and once I was in there, I realised that I didn't want to die after all. It was all alright, because a couple of guys jumped in and dragged me out. '

' How can you talk about it so calmly? ' Jack demanded.

' What's it to you? ' asked Anna,' you drove me to it. '

Jack sighed,' No. I never wanted to cause you this much pain. I didn't realise that you were so serious about Tom. '

' And neither did I,' Anna shrugged.

' Right,' Jack said,' in that case, I really think that you need to know what's going on - what made me do it. '

'I'm all ears. '

He sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk,' Right then - I guess I should start from the beginning. I fell in love, a while back, with Miss Izzie Redpath - who was, as you know, engaged to Tom. Obviously, I couldn't tell her, and it was ripping me apart. I watched as she and he fell more and more in love .. then when she died, I watched as he blamed me .. blamed me for the death of the woman that we had both loved. '

' But - but - what's this got to do with me?'

' After Izzie died, I started to wonder if there was something wrong with me - I wondered why she'd chosen him over me, and to be honest, I was very, very jealous. Then along came Davina Shackleton .. I quite liked her, but in the end, she ditched me and wanted Tom. That drove me even crazier - I wondered if there was something wrong with me, you know? '

' Not .. not really,' Anna disagreed.

Jack continued,' I wanted to know whether there was something about me that repulsed women, or something about Tom Clarkson that attatched them like magnets. Then when you showed up .. another woman to fall for the charms to Mr Clarkson, I wondered if I could try and get you to take a shine to me. '

'Seriously?' she asked,' this whole thing was about trying to get one up on Tom? '

' No. It was about proving to myself that I was a normal man . that there wasn't something wrong with me. '

' Oh Jack,' she sighed.

' I've been such an idiot, Anna. And I am truly sorry for the pain that I've caused you ... really, I am. '

' I'm . . . I'm very glad that you've chosen to share this with me,' Anna sighed,' but I just wish we could turn back time, and that I'd never even left my room that night. '

' You and me both,' Jack nodded,' and if there was anything that I could do to make it up to you...? '

' No, there's nothing,' dismissed Anna.

There was a moment's pause before he spoke up, and said,' All this about you being sick .. what's wrong with you? '

Anna shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

' Are you going to see a doctor? ' he asked.

' Yeah. It'll shut Eddie up, at least. '

Jack cleard his throat,' Look - don't take this the wrong way, or anything, but I we were all talking yesterday, and . . . well, everyone's really worried about you. '

' So you all talk about me behind me back? ' she demanded,' when? Where was I in all of this? '

' It was yesterday before the first clas, You'd gone off to the toilets again. We are all really worried. Any idea what could be wrong with you? '

' Whatever it is, I am sure that there's no need for everyone to get so worked up .. it's just stomach bug, or something. No one usually gets so worked up when someone's feeling a bit off. '

' But we all know that you're not exactly in a ... a normal position right now, are you? '

' I don't like that everyone talks about me behind my back. And there's no need for everyone to be so worried about me. '

' But we are,' Jack shrugged,' you know - you're in a bad place right now, you're sad, you're feeling lonely. And you're stressed out to the maximum, it's really not good for you, at all. That could be bringing on the illness. And . . . and there's the fact that you just admitted to me that you've tried to kill yourself. '

' So? '

' _So? _Just how much do you know about Tom's ex-wife, Anna - Lorna Dickey? ' Jack challenged.

' Not much,' shrugged Anna,' why is this important? '

Jack rolled his eyes,' She split up with Tom, and then threw herself in the canal .. tried to kill herself .. exactly how you did. '

Anna gasped.

' Yeah,' Jack nodded,' she threw herself in the canal, then got herself put on anti-depressants, before she killed her self for good. You want to head that way? '

' Depression? ' echoed Anna.

Jack merely nodded,' Eddie mentioned to me . . . well, Eddie thinks that you've got depression. '

' This is ridiculous! ' snapped Anna,' I am certainly _not _depressed! '

' We're _worried. _You're going to see a doctor, before this gets out of hand, like it did with Lorna. '

' For goodness' sake! ' hissed Anna,' I am not being sick or sad because I'm depressed. I'm sad because I've just broken up with some I love, and I'm sick because .. because ..'

' Because? ' Jack prompted.

' I'm pregnant! '


	26. Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC**

Chapter 26

' Pregnant? ' Jack echoed,' you're sure? '

She nodded,' I did a test last night, but for God's sake don't tell anyone, will you? I don't want anyone to know, until I've had a chance to tell Tom. '

' What are you going to do about it? ' Jack pressed.

Anna shook her head,' I - I don't know. I don't think that I can raise a kid on my own, but I'm not giving up the chance to start again and be a proper mum. '

The bell rang for the next lesson, and Jack sighed.

' I'll see you around,' Jack shrugged,' and I really am sorry. Don't worry - you'll figure out all this stuff about Tom. I can't honestly see you two not working things out. '

'Thanks, Jack. '

With that he left, to go off to teach his next lesson.

*****

Meanwhile, whilst this had been going on, Tom had still been outside the room listening. But he didn't stay to hear the full conversation, he had left just before the end of the exchange between Jack and Anna.

He had heard the part about how Anna had felt that her life was meaningless, how she'd actually tried to kill herself, what Jack's motives had been in persuing her, Jack comparing her to Lorna.

That had been the straw .. he shook his head, walking away and shutting himself up in his classroom.

Therefore he hadn't heard the part about her pregnancy.

He sighed, head in hands. It was bad enough that Lorna had tried to kill herself .. she had been troubled .. but to hear that he had driven another woman to attempted suicide ... what the hell was wrong with him? He had made a mess of the whole thing .. he was miserable, the girls were annoyed with him.

It truth be told, he did still love her .. he was just hurt by the fact that he thouht she had cheated on him. He thought about her- all she wanted was for him to realise that she was telling the truth .. and after something that had happened the previous night, he was sure he should talk to Anna.

*****

Anna had a free period right now, and Tom decided that this was the chance that he needed to go and talk to her.

He looked at his 6th form literature class as they entered. Brett and Mika were sat in the back row, Brett looking at him judgementally, and Mika looking downcast.

The class looked at him expectantly, wondering why he was just stood there in silence, not doing anything.

After a minute or so, someone called out,' What's up, Mr Clarkson? Thinking about Miss Aspinall? '

Tom slapped his hand down on the desk,' We'll have none of that! ' he yelled.

Janeece sighed,' You know sir, that was the exact same reaction Miss Aspinall has when we mention you to her. '

Tom gritted his teeth,' If you'll excuse me, I've got something to do, I'm sending a cover in. '

As he sped away from the room, the class watched after him in suprise.

Brett leaned over to Mika,' Do you reckon that he's gone to see her? '

' I hope so,' Mika shrugged,' I just want things back to how they were, don't you? This whole situation is ridiculous, she's done nothing wrong and he's blown it completely out of proportion. '

' We'll go and talk to her at lunch, to see what's gone on,' Brett vowed.

*****

There was a knock at Anna's door as she sat behind her desk, marking books.

' Come in,' she called out.

When Tom entered, she swallowed hard, and looked up at him. He offered her a smile, which she tried to return.

' C-can I help you? ' she asked.

' I love you,' Tom said.

Anna smiled slightly,' What's brought all of this on? You accused me of having an affair a week ago. '

Tom shook his head,' I love you, and I don't want to carry on living my life without you - I've been an idiot, and I am so, so sorry. '

' Did you really have such a low opinion of me, that you thought I'd cheat on you like that? ' she demanded.

He shook his head,' You know I'm insecure, and stupidly possesive .. it just seems like every relationship thatI have turns to ashes ... my marriage lasted all of five minutes, she aborted my baby, got a serious illness and killed herself. My fiance lost our baby and was stabbed to death. Davina nearly got burned to death in that bloody fire and then left me for Jack. It seemed like what we had was too good to be true. '

' And now you've come to your senses?' she challenged.

' This is going to sound a bit cheesy .. but I had a dream last night, and in this dream, Lorna and Izzie spoke to me .. they talked to me, and they made me see that you were too good to lose. Then at break time, I was coming here to apologise, but I saw Jack going into your classroom. I .. well, I got a bit curious, so I listened at the door. '

Anna's eyes widened,' You heard what we spoke about? '

He laid a hand on her cheek,' I know that you tried to kill yourself .. and I can't apologise enough, apologise for driving you to that level of torment. When I heard what Jack said to you about why he'd done it, and what you said aout how much you looked me ... I realised that I'd been so stupid, and that what we had was far too good to lose. I can't just throw away 6 months of happiness over something of nothing. What do you say - can you take an idiot like me back? '

Anna response was to grab hold of Tom's tie, and pull him towards her, where she planted a kiss upon his lips, cementing them together.

When they broke apart, Tom licked his lips.

' Well,' he said,' I take that as a yes? '

She smiled coyly,' And what do you think to the other part, that other little thing that I told Jack? ' She was referring to her pregnancy, thought she didn't know that he hadn't overheard that.

He raised his eyebrows,' And what might that be? '

She laid her hand upon her stomach,' You know ...'

Tom shook his head, furrowing his brow,' I think that I must have missed that part .. I left after he started talking about Lorna. '

Anna wrapped her arms around Tom's waist, and looked up at him.

She smiled,' Have you ever wanted to be a dad, Tom? '

He shrugged, not really getting her meaning,' Well, I've got Chlo and Mika, now, haven't I? But it would have been nice to have actually had a kid of my own some day, though. '

She raised her eyebrows,' What would you say if I told you that you _were _going to be a dad? '

Tom's eyes widened,' Oh my . . . are you . . .? '

Anna laughed,' I'm pregnant. '

Tom beamed, picking her up and spinning her around, before kissing her swiftly as he set her down.

' I don't believe it,' he grinned devilishly,' I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a _dad! _How - when - how far along are you? '

' I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning, but I think that it's about 6 weeks - morning sickness comes at about 6 weeks, and judging by the dates of my cycle ...'

Tom laid both of his hands upon her stomach,' I can't believe that there's a little baby growing inside of you . . . my son or daughter . . . _our _child. You're moving back in this weekend, you and Brett? '

' Of course,' agreed Anna,' thing is . . . is there enough room in the house for everyone, with the baby? '

Tom raised his eyebrows,' Well, unless you want me to buy you a mansion, we're not going ot get a bigger house ... we've already got four bedrooms. '

' I know,' Anna said,' but with three kids already there, where are we going to fit a baby? '

' Hey, it'll be fine? When are you due? '

' I- I don't know .. it'll be about October, November, won't it? ' Anna shrugged.

' See? Problem solved,' Tom shrugged,' Mika and Brett will've moved out to go to university by then, won't they? They're both going to Manchester Metropolitan, and they'll be living there. When they come back for the holidays, they can share a room. '

' How do you always have things so sorted out, eh? ' Anna smiled.

' I'm amazing, what can I say? ' shrugged Tom.

*****

When Tom and Anna entered the staff room together at lunch time, the eyes of all of their collegues were upon them.

' Right everyone,' said Tom, standing at the front of the room and commanding everyone's attentions,' I think you all ought to know that world war three is over, and I'm finished being an idiot. ' They kept quiet about the pregnancy, wanting to tell the kids first.

' About time,' Grantly said, a smile even daring to cross his features.

*****

There was a knock on the staffroom door, and it was Anna who went to answer it, only to find Mika and Brett standing in front of her.

' Are you and Tom back together? ' Mika asked eagerly.

' Yep. Brett and I will be back in the house tomorrow - there's no getting rid of us,'

Mika squealed and hugged the woman whom she had come to regard as a step-mother.

Anna laughed,' Go on then - you two can go and spread the good news, can't you? Brett, we're going to theirs tonight for dinner, but we have to go back to Jasmine's since all of our stuff are there. '

' We'll see you later,' Brett sid,' and will you tell Tom that I'm glad. '

Whilst the girls and Anna got on well, Tom managed to get on well with Brett too.

*****

When Anna got to Tom's car, Chlo hugged her too.

' Welcome home,' she said.

*****

That evening, Tom made dinner for everyone - he and Anna, Brett, Mika, Chlo - and Donte had been invited around too.

They had just sat down to eat, and Tom was pouring everyone a glass of wine.

' Right then,' said Anna,' there's something that you should all know- this affects you all. '

' You're not dying Miss? ' Donte asked,' I kind of like having you around. '

' No one's dying,' Tom smirked,' quite the opposite, actually. '

Anna grinned,' Come the autumn, there'll be a new addition to this family. '

' No way! ' gasped Mika.

' We're having a baby,' nodded Tom.

There were cries of joy and congratulation from everyone.

When they had calmed down, Brett shook Tom's hand,' Good for you . . . _Dad. '_

Tom grinned,' Thanks .. I don't want you to have to feel like we're forcing a new dad upon you - I can just be Tom, if you want. '

Brett shrugged,' I could do with a new dad .. after all, the old one was crap. '

Tom laughed,' Thanks, kid. '

' So .. a brother or sister .. that .. wow,' Brett grinned.

Anna smiled at Chlo and Mika,' This is your little brother or sister, too, you know. Just as much as it's Brett's. '

Chlo grinned at Tom,' Can we call you dad, too? '

' So what, this is my brother or sister in law? ' Donte asked.

' Yep,' agreed Tom.

' Hold on,' Chlo said,' where's this baby supposed to sleep? '

Anna sighed,' Well, Brett and Mika are going to uni in September, so we'll convert one of their rooms into a nursery, and when they come back from uni for the holidays, they can share whichever room we haven't converted. '

Mika was going to study law, and Brett to study business and politics.

Brett and Mika exchanged glances.

' Actually Mum,' Brett said,' Mika and I were thinking of renting a flat around here, instead of living in the university. There's loads of flats in the city - and it's only a 15 minute drive from here. We were going to get a flat over the summer, and then I'll drive us back here when we want to see you. Plus some of these flats are only a 10 minute walk from the uni.'

Anna nodded,' Well, if that's what you want . . .'

' Tom? ' Mika asked.

'We'll give you a hand finding somewhere decent,' nodded Tom,' you can move in over the summer, eh? '

' You'll have a spare room even with the nursery, then,' Brett nodded.

' Actually . . . ' Chlo said.

Tom raised his eyebrows,' Well, the secrets and confessions are just pouring out now, aren't they? Go on. '

Chlo looked nervously at Donte,' See, the thing is . . . Donte's dad's been offered a job down in London, and he's going there over the summer, but Donte wants to stay on at the school to get the A-levels finished. He's going to be homeless in September. '

Tom rolled his eyes, and looked over at Anna - the meaning was clear. Anna shrugged - there was no reason not to allow this to happen . . . Donte and Chlo were only one year away from being adults, and Mika and Brett - already adults were moving out.

Tom looked at Donte,' Yeah. Yeah, you can move in, in the summer. '

Donte looked releved,' Oh, thanks man. '

Tom laughed, ' Bloody hell. It's going to be all change around here, isn't it? We're having a baby, Brett and Mika'll be living somewhere else, and Donte'll be living here instead. '

' This is going to be perfect,' Anna said.

Tom kissed her cheek.


	27. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC.**

Chapter 27

It was now Monday 3rd September, and time for another year at Waterloo Road.

It had been all change in the Clarkson-Granger-Aspinall residence. Brett and Mika had found somewhere to live in the city, and were due to start university in a few weeks. For now they were living happily in their flat, and Brett had passed his driving test.

Donte's dad had moved away, and Donte had moved into the room that Brett vacated, whilst Mika's room was decorated and all ready for a baby.

Anna and Tom's baby was due on 1st September - just under two months away - and her 7 month pregnant stomach was bulging, her face radiating such a glow.

Tom took her hand and held onto it tight as they crossed the courtyard, leaving Donte and Chlo behind.

When they entered the staff room, their friends immediately gushed over them.

' Here, Anna, sit down,' Matt said, offering her his chair.

' Can I get you a drink? ' Jasmine asked.

' No,' Anna sighed,' I don't want fussing over, Tom'll do it. '

Tom tutted,' Oh, will he now? ' he muttered sarcastically as he went off to do exactly as Anna had said he would do.

Jasmine smiled at her,' Oh my God, you've gotten so big - I can't believe that I haven't seen you all summer. Look at you! '

' I thought that you were taking maternity leave now? ' Matt asked.

' I'm just here until the end of the month,' Anna shrugged,' I wanted to come back for a few weeks, so that my cover teacher gets the feel of how I teach my classes . . . make an easy transition for them all. '

' What have you been up to over the summer? 'Matt asked them both.

' Just went to stay with my family, in Scotland,' Jasmine shrugged.

Anna smiled,' Tom and I were getting stuff ready for the baby. We were painting the nursery . . . buying stuff . . . I can't wait. '

' Is it a boy or a girl? ' Jasmine asked.

' We don't know. We want to keep it a suprise for when he or she actually comes. I think that Tom's going to be such a great dad,' she beamed, looking back over her shoulder at him. '

Tom laid a hand on her shoulder,' Why thank you - and you're going to be a fantastic mother. '

' Anna! ' Eddie called from the other side of the room.

Anna looked up at him.

' Departmental meeting first lesson after lunch? The whole department's got a free period, right? '

' Right,' Anna nodded.

*****

Anna's day started out with a difficult class.

' So,' she said, sat behind her desk,' first lesson back after holidays. It's your final GCSE year, so we're really going to make a go of this, alright? '

' Boring,' called out a boy at the back of the room.

Anna narrowed her eyes - the boy sat at the back of the room, arms folded, looking very bored. She decided that he must be a new pupil, as she didn't recognise him.

She continued,' Unfortunately, I won't be taking you for the majority of this year. I'll be leaving at the end of this month, and I won't be back until after Easter. '

' We're not bovvered, Miss,' the boy called out.

' So,' she said, ignoring the boy,' I hope you'll all welcome Mrs Shaw, who will take you in my absense. '

Mrs Shaw was sat at the back of the classroom, observing - she was a short, squat woman, aged around 50.

The rude boy snorted,' Old bag. '

Anna glared,' What's your name, boy? '

' Earl Kelly,' said the boy, lifing his chin defiantley.

' Well, _Earl Kelly, _you'll keep quiet in my class room, unless you want to find yourself in serious amounts of trouble. '

' Don't care,' shrugged Earl.

' You will care when you're in detention every night this week,' Anna threatened.

Earl stood up, walking towards Anna, and stopping a few paces away from her. She backed herself against the desk, and he glared at her.

Anna noticed Chlo and Donte exchange looks of worry.

' Just exactly who do you think that you are?' he demanded.

' Excuse me? ' hissed Anna,' I think - no, I know - that I'm your teacher, and you will do as I say, when I say, because I say so. Now _sit down. '_

Donte quickly stood up, and made his way to Anna's side,' 'Ere mate, back off, and leave her alone. ' he said.

Earl glared,' Don't want to. '

' Sit back in your seat! ' Anna yelled.

' Back off and leave her alone,' Donte repeated, standing up for his sort-of-step-mother-in-law.

' You going to make me? ' Earl snarled.

' Sit down, Kelly, you insolent little boy! ' she shouted,' and will someone go and fetch Mr Lawson? '

Mrs Shaw went to fetch the deputy head.

' What did you just call me? ' he asked, moving closer to her, with her having no way to back off.

' Cooler. Now,' Anna demanded.

There was a moment of pause.

' Go! Now! ' Anna yelled.

Earl shook his head, and shoved his maths teacher sideways, before fleeing out of the room.

Luckily, Anna stumbled, but didn't fall because Donte quickly grabbed a hold of her.

There was a gasp from the pupils, and a chorus of everyone asking if she was alright.

Donte looked at her,' Do you want me to go and get Tom for you? ' he asked,' do you think that you're alright? '

Eddie entered the room at that point, he looked at her - Donte with one hand on her arm.

' What happened? ' he asked.

' Eddie, I'm fine,' said Anna,' that new boy - Earl Kelly - got a bit out of hand. Refused to follow instructions, and shoved me out of the way. '

' Anna? Are you alright? ' pressed Eddie,' are you sure? Should we send you to get checked out? '

' I am fine,' Anna insisted,' will you just get after that Kelly boy? '

5 minutes later, Anna was in the middle of a sentence when she winced and broke off.

' Are you alright? ' called Chlo, worried.

' I'm fine - just a twinge. '

*****

Anna didn't mention anything to Tom about Earl Kelly, not wanting to worry him. But these "twinges" continued throughout the rest of the morning - they weren't regular, and they didn't hurt . . . she just passed them off as nothing.

After lunch, the mathematics department were in their departmental meeting in Anna's class room, since she was the head of the department.

She was listening to what Eddie had to say about the use of computers in the subject, when suddenly she gasped loudly, and bent over double, hands on her stomach.

' Anna? ' Eddie asked, in great concern,' Anna! '

She moaned, and her face contorted in pain, mixed with suprise as something trickled down her leg.

' Oh no,' she whispered.

' What? What is it? ' he demanded.

' My waters just broke - I-I'm going into labour. ' she announced.

' What? You're not due for another two months! ' Eddie exclaimed.

' Try telling that to my uterus! That thing will Earl Kelly this morning must have set me off . . . I've been having twinges all morning, since. '

' Oh God,' Eddie muttered,' do you think that you can walk? We'll get you an ambulance. '

Eddie wrapped his arms around her, and guided her down the corridor, where the noises that they made attracted the attentions of the pupils in the classrooms, who looked out of the window at her.

Eddie helped her down the corridors, and threw open the door of Tom's classroom as they passed down the English corridor.

' Tom! ' he yelled from the doorway,' she's going into labour! '

Tom looked at the pair in alarm, and left his class behind, hurrying to Anna's side, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, taking Eddie's place, as Eddie ran off to phone an ambulance from Rachel's office.

' Tom - it's too early . . . the baby's not going to make it,' she gasped, face contorting as another contraction hit.

' No, sweetheart, everything's going to be fine, I promise.'

' We're going to lose it,' she moaned.

' No. No, we're not. I won't let that happen to us. '

' It's too early,' Anna insisted as they got to the courtyard, and waited for the ambulance,' that . . . Earl Kelly, shoved me this morning in my first lesson, and I think that's set me off. It hurts so much, Tom. '

' We're going to be fine. '


	28. Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road, as it is the property of the BBC.**

**Author's Note: Here it is, the final chapter.**

Chapter 28

After a long labour, the daughter of Anastacia Aspinall and Tom Clarkson was born at 4PM.

A tired Anna held the new born in her arms, her loving partner sat on the bed with them, looking down at their daughter.

The school had just finished for the day, and Donte and Chlo had joined Tom and Anna in Anna's private room, as had Mika and Brett - who had been contacted upon Anna's admission to the hospital.

' Mum, she's gorgeous,' Brett grinned.

' Course she is, she's got half of your mum's genes. How could she not be gorgeous, ' Tom grinned stroking the baby's cheek.

There was a knock at the door, and a second later, Eddie, Rachel, Matt and Jasmine entered the room, all with smiles on their face.

Jasmine and Matt each carried a bunch of balloons - one pink and one blue, whilst Eddie brought in a big fluffy white teddy bear.

Rachel hugged Anna carefully,' So what have we got? ' she asked.

' Our little girl,' Anna smiled, gazing awe struck at her daughter.

' She is beautiful,' Rachel nodded,' you're both so lucky. '

The people there - the four teenagers, and 6 teachers - looked down at the baby.

' Any one want to hold her? ' Anna asked,' Eddie? '

Eddie looked alarmed, 'Me? I'll end up dropping the poor kid. '

' Don't be silly,' Tom said,' it's thanks to your quick actions that she's alright anyway. Go on,' as Anna passed over the baby he encouraged, ' that's it, just support her head . . . there. '

The baby grabbed ahold of Eddie's finger, as Eddie and Rachel cooed over the child.

' See? ' Anna said,' she likes you two . . .which is why we were hoping that you two would be godparents? Jasmine, Matt, you too. '

All four agreed, very happily, to be goparents to the new bundle of joy.

' Does she have a name, mum? ' Brett asked.

' Rosalinde Cassidy Clarkson,' Anna said proudly.

' That's so nice,' Jasmine smiled,' appropriate too,'

' Why? What does it mean? ' asked Cho, as Eddie passed her new sister to her for her turn to hold.

' Rosalinde is Spanish for beautiful,' said Matt,' and Cassidy is Irish for clever. '

Eddie looked sideways at Rachel,' Like someone else I can think of.'

Rachel blushed,' Is this really appropriate? '

' Well, when is an appropriate time to tell you that I think I'm in love with you? ' Eddie asked.

Rachel just smiled, before kissing Eddie on the lips.

Donte moaned,' Oh no, Miss Mason - we get enough of that at home from these two. '

Rachel was smiling when she broke away from Eddie, and she told the deputy,' I think I might be in love with you two. '

' About flaming time,' Jasmine grinned.

Chlo passed Rosalinde to Tom, who held her close, loking at her as if he were in awe of her,' She's so perfect,' he said,' and I'm so glad that this has all worked out for us. '

' Me too,' said Anna, kissing his cheek.

Tom grinned,' And I think that it's only right that . . . '

The other people in the room exchanged looks with huge grins, as if they all knew what was about to happen - which they did, although they hadn't expected it to happen today.

Tom handed his daughter to her mother, and got down on one knee besides the hospital bed,' Marry me? ' he asked.

Anna laughed,' Yes! Oh, yes! '

' Isn't this just perfect? ' Mika just gushed,' we're going to be a proper family - it's all just great. '

' Yeah,' Anna said, looking around at her family and friends,' yeah, it is. '


End file.
